Masked Romance
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Ichigo is reluctantly taken to a masquerade prom. Her teacher Byakuya sees her and asks her for a dance. They fall in love but romance isn't as easy as it is portrayed in a fairytale. Note: Story rewritten and chapters renamed. Byakuya x Fem!Ichigo
1. Shall We Dance?

**Chapter 1 - Shall We Dance?  
><strong>

_I always made sure that I wouldn't get close to anyone else aside from my family and the two people who are my childhood friends. _

_I have been through a lot of bad things some others might have gone through, and I learned something from it: Don't get attached to anybody who you're not yet close to, so that harm would not fall on them. Yet no matter how much I try to show them I'd rather be on my own, they would still persist and persist. _

_Nobody understood it. No one would give up. No one would just leave me alone. Especially a few people who forced me to go to an event that made all that work to keep my life quiet crumble._

_That night was something that made my life spiral out of control more than it already was._

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki changed into her school uniform, and as always she is annoyed to how revealing her school skirt is. "So girly." She complained quietly as she grabbed her bag and walked downstairs while holding her bag like a boy would usually do.<p>

For years now, she always acted like boy and hates almost all girly stuff to the core. Whether at home or outdoors, she wears nothing but plain and boyish or unisex clothes. The only reassuring thing is that she is straight but she has nothing against homosexuals.

"Morning, Yuzu, Karin, Dad." After greeting them, they greeted her back. Sitting on her chair she scooped a bowlful and gave thanks, satisfying her stomach with the meal.

"Anything new lately?" Karin asked, wanting to quell her boredom by chatting. "We have an exam in three weeks, and there's a lame 'masquerade prom' this Saturday. Unlike the others who are psyched about a stupid event, I'm not coming."

Her eyes showed sour thought about it, because yesterday her classmates who self-proclaimed themselves as her 'friends' insisted that she go even though she said no since last week.

* * *

><p><em>"What can I do to make you get the point that I'm not going?" While saying that, she was wishing inside her head to send all their heads flying to the wall if that is what will get them to shut up. It was already annoying to how many times she was asked the same thing.<br>_

_"It's just, you're the only one who doesn't want to go, which makes it feel weird." The sweet but air-headed Inoue replied, and Ichigo scowled at her. _

_"My decisions are my decisions. I'll do this..." She stood up, sending half of her anger through a kick on Keigo's crotch which made him cup himself and fall to the ground in pain as the others watched in shock. _

_"... to show you that no means no. If you don't want to be next, piss off." Tatsuki wanted to protest but Rukia touched her shoulder and shook her head. "Even if you persist she won't go." Toshiro explained. _

_Ichigo mentally thanked Rukia and Toshiro for being understanding as she continued studying for the exam though it was still far away. She hoped it would be the end of it, as they said no more and left her alone._

* * *

><p>"Is that so? Well, I don't like proms either."<p>

Ichigo deeply despised her classmates. She couldn't help but wonder why do they always try to get chummy with her though she gives them several signs that she's not interested to hang out with them, especially go to a prom that doesn't suit her interests.

Excluding her two childhood friends and her family, she put up a barrier between her and everyone else.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and Ichigo is relieved that they were no longer asking her to go. But she didn't know that they had another plan in store. Physical force is their plan B. She is oblivious to their thoughts, which was unfortunate for her.<p>

At that Saturday in the afternoon, she was alone in the house, with her sisters at camp and her father at the store. She completely paid no thought about the prom and just studied her lessons quietly in the living room, when suddenly she heard loud bangs coming from the door.

Thinking it is a burglar she put her guard up. She was surprised when she saw Tatsuki dressed in a dark blue gown with Inoue behind her, wearing a light pink dress. She hated the spikehead the most because of her extremely unyielding nature.

"What the hell do you want?"

She slowly got the answer when she saw the shopping bag the spikehead is holding. Tatsuki tossed the bag at Inoue and before she could react Tatsuki restrained her with all her strength so she wouldn't be able to break free.

Though an expert in martial arts, she's having trouble keeping the orange head still. Inoue approached her and took out the dress. And just like that, Ichigo's world went dark but the thought that she will kill them after this never left her mind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared at them while her fingers pressed the buttons of her phone, sending a message to her dad about her situation.<p>

"Promise me that there won't be a next time ever again, or you won't hear the end of it." From the voice, anyone could see that she was doing her best to control her rage at them who were more than happy that they succeeded.

"Okay." Inoue said in an apologetic tone before handing her a mask.

Her eyes coated with light grey eyeshadow looked at it, and for a moment she was amazed at whoever made the mask since the glittering colors of silver and black swan feathers. Ichigo hid it in the paper bag which has her clothes that were 'stripped' off her the minute they parked in front of the hotel where the prom is taking place.

Stepping off the huge car that belonged to Tatsuki's father, she nearly tripped from the high heels that Inoue gave her. She really hated stuff that girls would wear.

The spike head tossed the keys to her, knowing that she won't use it to drive away. Taking careful steps to prevent stumbling, she went inside and before going any further, Inoue called her from behind and handed the mask to her which she forgot to bring. "We promise we won't do this again, Ichigo."

An annoyed Ichigo sighed before proceeding as well to the said floor via the elevator. Coincidentally, Toshiro was there, wearing a simple tux and black shoes which made him look formally neat.

"Good evening, Kurosaki." He greeted. "You too, Toshiro." She greeted back.

After the exchange of greetings, he eyed her from top to bottom and became inquisitive. He wondered why a tomboy like her would wear a black dress matched with black high heels, joined with gray elbow-length gloves and a mask that she would never make for herself to wear.

"Why are you..."

Ichigo cut him off, but not in a rude way. "Those persistent jerks won't stop." He got the idea and sighed for her, just before she asked him the same thing. "Why are you also here? You don't like proms either."

He sighed, "I came here to watch over Hinamori. Who knows what crazy things she'll do when I'm not watching her." Ichigo understood what he meant right away, knowing how wild can his cousin be at certain events like dances, parties and et cetera.

When the elevator opened, noise quickly filled their ears and lights nearly blinded their eyes. They walked out, wishing each other luck to survive the night before going their separate ways; Toshiro to his cousin and Ichigo... to nowhere. She rolled her eyes at every sight, people having fun like it's their last night alive.

"There is really nothing fun about a prom." She commented to herself before sitting on an unoccupied chair, passing time by looking at the mask and putting it on time after time.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, a man with the age of twenty-five sipped the last of his wine while standing against the wall. He didn't want to go because he'd rather stay home, but as a teacher it is mandatory.<p>

Knowing that he has to wear it, he reluctantly took out the mask colored dark blue and placed it on his head, the color enhancing his eyes that are as silver as the moon. He frowned slightly, wondering how funny he looked right now.

He could see his sister talking with a naturally happy smile, and he is a bit relieved that his sister is doing fine. That could be enough for him to go through the night.

He immediately walked forward to grab food from the buffet when his stomach growled. But unexpectedly he bumped onto someone who was just on her way to the comfort room.

"Sorry." Both apologized and looked at each others' face, the masks keeping covering three-fourth of their faces that they wouldn't know who each other are.

But Ichigo already knew very well who did she encounter. She may be distant but she knows everybody, especially this person. He is Rukia's older brother, one of their year's eleven teachers who teaches Japanese Literature., Byakuya Kuchiki.

The surprise lasted for only five seconds when she bowed her head as a sign of apology and almost passed through the taller frame until he stopped her from a comment that she wasn't expecting to hear.

"You look like though you're here, you never wanted to be here." Byakuya said, feeling the urge to say it out as he could see himself in her; that both of them didn't want to go to the prom and are very bored at the moment. Ichigo answered his comment briefly and calmly, "That's true. I was brought here against my will."

"I see." He said, seeing her unique sunset hair, and her dark dress that suited her though it was a contrast to her bright hair color.

"You want to pass the time then?" He asked, asking himself the minute it slipped out his tongue why did he ask a girl whose name he didn't get yet for a dance. She read between the lines and knew what he meant, which was pretty a huge shock but she continued keeping up her composure.

This moment was really awkward that she could get bumps on her skin. "Are you sure you're okay with it? You don't mind at all?"

Both were unaware of the tense atmosphere forming around them because of a simple question as they faced each other, the eyes hidden through masks staring deep at the gunmetal and sienna orbs.

"I don't mind. You?" He replied, extending his hand and waiting for her answer. Dancing isn't her thing, she knew that but saying no to someone nine years older would be rude no matter how nice she tries to talk herself out of it.

"I don't mind either." With that reply that clearly said yes she took his hand as the pair started dancing. She just wished that neither Rukia, Toshiro, or the people who dragged her here would see her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To those who read the old version of this story, there goes the remake of the first chapter, which is obviously longer and with less humor and more drama, and by drama I mean conflicts with themselves or their pasts.**

**The romance will be a little different since Ichigo and Byakuya's pasts are a big deal to the story, not just Ichigo's like before. Of course the story will center more on Ichigo since she's the main character but there are several major parts for Byakuya. Is it good? Or did I screw the chapter up?**

**And to those who just read this now, I hope you like the story, even if you never got to read the old version.  
><strong>


	2. Around the Dance Floor

**Chapter 2 - Around the Dance Floor  
><strong>

_I didn't want to go, but I have two reasons why I should. One is to watch over Rukia, who might get caught in danger at a late night, and two is because all teachers have to go. _

_I disliked events like these, because it reminded me of when I was young, attending many parties and the like but never enjoying one. Back then I lived a life where it's like I'm imprisoned that it was overbearing and crushing, I didn't want my sister to go through that when she was born. _

_When I got the chance to flee, though I was still young, I quickly took the opportunity and ran. Caged, your wings bound and harmed brutally for every little offense; that's a cruel life that I didn't want Rukia to live._

_ Looking at dance or any event similar reminded me of my old life, but it all seemed to slip off my mind in a second when I saw a young orange-haired girl, and I didn't know dancing with her could permanently affect my life._

* * *

><p>No one paid attention to the two of them, which was lucky for her. While feeling relieved of that fact, Ichigo is unaware of her heart that started to pound faster, as they circled slowly on the floor while looking at his eyes. The same went for him, and he still had yet to ask for her name, wondering why a part of him tells him to not ask her yet.<p>

"May I know why you didn't want to go?" Was what he said instead.

"What is so fun about a dance? I find dances or proms boring, and it's pointless to go."

"So we have the same thought about it, what a coincidence." He spoke with little emotion in his voice, which is what attracted many of the girl students to him: his nearly stoic personality. Of course, Ichigo isn't one of them. She moved her feet front and back or left and right as she asked him a new question.

"You like dancing?" From how he moved both of them like he is a professional, she got curious.

"No, but I was taken to dance lessons before."

Ichigo slowly noticed the changing pulses in her body, her chest on fire and she couldn't find the reason to explain for her speeding heartbeats. Their eyes couldn't stop gazing, until when the song that they were dancing to ended.

"That passed by quickly. Thanks." Ichigo said in gratitude, her heart slowing down as he let go of her hand. But she couldn't walk away, not knowing why.

Instead, she stayed just where she stood and asked him, "Want me to get you a drink?" He nodded as she grabbed a bottle of wine at the table nearby and filled a glass and gave it to him, and they both sat down next to each other on two empty chairs.

"You danced well, for someone who looks like she doesn't like dancing either." He complimented. "Like you, I was taken to a few lessons when I was a kid." But that was all she said. She didn't want to talk anymore about her childhood.

"Is there anything else that we both like? Aside from being taught how to dance before and not liking proms?"

"Who knows."

As a small moment of silence greeted them after that short reply, she noticed from one of the many balconies of the hotel, the stars all over the sky and how they are arranged, forming a constellation. This immediately got her interest that it made her leave her seat and go out to get a better view at the sky.

Curious, he followed her and saw the deeply-concentrating look on her eyes, and he looked where she is looking at.

That answered his question to why she looked so enthralled to the sky, and she noticed his presence when he rested his arms as well. She felt comfortable at the sight, that nearly took her breath away.

"It's unfortunate, that the others are too busy to have the time to see this." Hearing what he just said she looked at him for a moment, seeing his now mask-less face shine from the moon.

"You're right. The night sky really is a beautiful view, but only few notice that." The rare gentleness in her voice made her wonder why she is she talking and acting so gently to him, though she acts the opposite to almost everybody.

He also turned away from the sky to look at her face, her eyes with the mixed color of yellow and brown. The skin not covered by the mask looked fairer from the light, and her eyes sparkled from the moon beams directed at her. She looked even better than how many described Venus.

Ichigo felt the fire in her heart again when she saw his hair, loose and free yet combed and shiny, the silky hair complimenting his eyes. She only thought how warm and soft his seemingly cold lips are when he cupped her cheek and walked closer, leaning close and kissed her.

Her eyes could only go round wide before closing and her hand finally moving up to cup his cheeks. Her cheeks turned a little pink, her heart racing faster by every second and her face on fire as she let this happen, something she never expected to happen tonight, or ever.

Only when his other hand reached up to take off her mask, she stopped him by gently grabbing his wrist and pulling away, fixing the mask before it revealed any more of her face. She felt very unsteady, and her mind is freaking, like she is mentally... panicking. Her heart refused to slow down as she whispered an honest sorry before leaving in a flash.

Before he could make any move, she disappeared among the large crowd of students dancing wildly to the rock music.

Noticing the same glitter from before, he walked close as the crowd let him pass, as he crouched and picked up the mask that most likely dropped off her face. He didn't ask for her name, and he didn't even get to see her face.

He went back to the balcony, his eyes half-concentrated on the sky as he thought about the girl who he just kissed for a strange reason. Somehow, when she said sorry and disappeared, a part of him felt confused and hurt, which he never felt before; the feeling of being nearly heartbroken.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran to the parking lot, the heels hurting her feet without her knowing it. Using the keys hidden in the pocket of her dress she unlocked the back door and went inside, changing into her normal clothes and putting the borrowed dress, gloves and sandals in the bag.<p>

She stayed calm for only a moment when she found out she didn't have the mask, unaware of it from her getting too caught up in running away. "_Where did it go?_" She searched the whole parking lot, but she saw nothing. Going back in the car, she rested her back on the seat and sighed deeply, gently touching her lips which still had his warmth.

"_They'll regret dragging me here._" She had to be thankful for a few things, Byakuya didn't get her name, he didn't see her face, no one saw them, and she was quick enough to get away.

She's still worried where is the mask, and worried about something else, she just got kissed by her teacher. Ichigo could only think about the kiss for the remaining time before the ones who forced her to go were done and went to the car.

They drove her home first, and seeing the door locked, she just climbed up a pipe to her window which was half-closed without disturbing anybody. She doesn't want anyone to know about it, but she isn't sure if she can keep it from Rukia forever, who is Byakuya' s sister and her friend. What if he told her?

For slight comfort, she was glad she didn't tell the people in the car.

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo, you're already in the car? And you're changed too." Tatsuki asked, just as Ichigo woke up from sleeping. "We're going home already? How long has it been?" Her question was answered when she saw time time at the stereo. "Thirty minutes... that felt like hours." <em>

_"Who will go home first?" Ichigo raised her hand, ignoring Inoue's stare to how she sat, her legs wide and apart from each other, like how a boy would sit. "I told you the prom was boring." She snorted, and they looked disappointed. _

_"I'll repeat myself, this is the last time you'll do something like this. Get that?" She said in a clearly angry but not loud or rude voice. They agreed, finding it completely hopeless to socialize with her. They gave up now, as seen from her reaction about the prom. _

_She omitted the fact about the dance, if they knew the school would know and only she could imagine the horror. But at the moment, she was glad at seeing the I-give-up look on their faces. That meant they won't bother her again and that made her feel better for the whole ride.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She's lucky, he didn't tell Rukia about it, who is already out like a light the minute they changed after parking at their house.<p>

He couldn't forget what happened with the girl he danced with. He does know she has orange hair, which is something no one almost sees in Karakura Town. She is easy to find, only if there aren't so many people in a small town.

Checking the answering machine, he saw no message, not even from his family who are still trying to get him back. That was a relief to him, because he didn't want to talk to the family that he stayed away from for 15 years.

"_I just hope they don't come to talk to me in person._" He thought, worried for how Rukia would react.

She doesn't know about their true family history or about his childhood and he hoped she would never know. He isn't afraid of her getting mad at him, but rather he is afraid to how his family will treat her and what will happen to her. He left her room before going to his, stacked with boxes and bags full of stuff that belonged either to him or Rukia.

He saw a newspaper ad two weeks ago about a house for sale and interested he came to take a look. That was when he decided to take it. It would be better to live there as permanent owners rather than tenants, as they're only living in a rented house.

But he forgot one thing, it's not checking the house twice, but it's who his neighbors will be. He only heard that they're 'a decent family' but little did he know who one of the family is.

He went to sleep, remembering the mask he picked up that belonged to the girl which he kept. He didn't know what was taking over him to do what he did to her, and most of all he didn't know why he was acting very out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>Ichigo also didn't know who her new neighbors will be. Only if she knew she would have taken action on what to do about it. The next day, out of caution she went to the hair salon and had her hair dyed to black; and also had her hair cut until it was long enough to reach her shoulders.<p>

As if in a rush she left her money at the counter and left quickly, so quickly that she didn't notice that she passed by Byakuya, who paid no attention to her as he walked to the bank.

"With this, he won't know that it's me."

She looked at her face in the mirror. The reflection showed a different her, and she was glad about that fact. She is very well aware that her hair stands out a lot, that is why she had her hair changed in the first place. She took another look at herself after washing her face, and asked herself with confusion, "What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, it's way longer, and Byakuya is a little more in character now. And Ichigo is less drama-queen-like about the situation, well obviously she's still shaken up but it's handled in a different way. There will be a LOT of changes from the original.**


	3. One Night's Mystery

**Chapter 3 - One Night's Mystery  
><strong>

Ichigo ignored the stares of her classmates, who were at awe with her new appearance. It was agitating to how people would make such a big deal about appearances nowadays. At least she had a reason to why she changed her hair: so that she won't be discovered by Byakuya.

She was still bothered by that night, but she tried not to let it show on her face. No matter how many attempts she made to try and get over it, her efforts were for waste. The memory always replayed in her mind nonstop.

After class, she walked back home going the usual road, but like a few times before a few men surrounded her, acting like perverts as their eyes scanned her body.

This was pretty common already for her that she didn't even feel irritated or disgusted and she already knew what to do whenever this would happen. She dropped her bag to the ground and immediately landed a blow on each one of them until they were on the ground, completely defeated.

Before she could pick up her bag, a voice stopped her, a voice she knew all too well. "You should know that fighting shows bad conduct for a student."

Her body was stiff except for her head, which turned to her back to see if it is who she thinks it is. The muscles in her chests were contracting that it felt like a real heart attack.

Though the man was a few feet afar from her, she could feel it for real. It wasn't her imagination. She quickly looked away from the fear that her face would burn should she look directly at him.

"They were lechers. I gave them a lesson." She scoffed but she tried not to sound too rude. "I understand, that's why I will let you off the hook." He said, his tone back to cold and dispassionate unlike before when there was a hint of softness in it. She sighed and thanked him quietly, before picking up her bag and leaving.

He watched her for a while, and he was surprised to how she carried her bag and how she walked, just like how a boy usually does. That already was more than enough for him to know that she is a boyish girl, especially just after seeing her beat up many guys so effortlessly.

"_You don't see tomboys these days..._" Just after that mental comment he saw something on the ground which must have dropped from the girl's bag.

He picked it up and saw an address card, but the picture of the girl was missing. He decided to give it back, and walked down the street that would lead to her home, all the while sending a message to Rukia that he'll be home a little late than usual.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked in her bag, again and again for her address book. After the fifth time of looking, she realized she dropped it at the road and was worried.<p>

The worry was cast away when the doorbell rang, and she thought it was either her sisters or her dad. Her hand twisted the knob and pulled the door, and the first thing she saw were grey eyes and black hair with a hand holding the address book that she was looking for.

"You forgot this, Ichigo Kurosaki."

She removed the lock that kept the door half-open and reached out her hand, taking the address book gently. "Thanks." Before she could close the door, he asked her a question. "Your next-door neighbor is moving out?"

"I heard that new people will move in, but we don't know who they are yet."

Her eyes like before stared into space, trying to keep them from taking any glimpse of the man in front of her. There was nothing but the absence of sound around them for seconds that passed so slow.

And finally, the silence was gone when he spoke up. "If you have to know, those new people are me and my sister." He was unknowing to how much this was a complete and unwanted surprise for Ichigo.

The latter remained calm but inside her mind was a powerful storm of shock and dread. For him to say the most unexpected and the most unsought news that she wants to hear, she was already freaking out in her head.

"I didn't know that you would actually be my new neighbor." She said serenely despite how negatively alarmed she is right now. "Same went for me when I saw your address. I didn't expect a student to be my new neighbor either." He replied and again there was no noise between them for another while.

It was one hell of an awkward moment. At the most silent times, people would feel awkward and would have the loudest minds.

Ichigo couldn't find it now to say good day to him and close the door, though how much she wants to. And he couldn't find it in him to walk away either, and saw those large and almost soulless but beautiful sienna eyes look at him.

"You want to go inside for tea or at least a cup of anything to drink?" She invited. "It's the least I could do, after you gave me back my address book and assuring me that you won't tell anyone that I got myself into a fight with thugs."

Seeing her point he agreed even though he rarely goes in other people's houses for he would always be alone in his house with his sister.

It was a good sight to how her house is simple, neat and organized. He sat on a chair, peacefully waiting for her to prepare tea, which is actually sakura tea. He could tell from the scent.

She clutched her chest while her other hand held the counter tightly, trying not to lose control as the pain went back again. Nothing helped to calm her down, but her sheer will caused her to continue looking as if she is at ease. She couldn't understand why being around him would make her tense.

The sound of the whistling kettle brought her back to her senses and she poured two cups, giving one to him. They drank quietly, not looking at each other for once the whole time they drank, or even after both glasses were empty.

Byakuya looked at her after a minute, noticing her attire consisting of a loose blue shirt with knee-length shorts that is meant for boys to wear. Another evidence that she is a tomboy.

Though he is not that judgmental about other people, the fact that she's a tomboy was uncomfortable to him. He wondered if she is doing fine in her life outside or at home, but he didn't voice his opinion out.

In fact, he was also bothered that he would be this concerned about someone else, for it was extremely unlikely of him. "Awkward." She said out loud, and chuckled at herself halfheartedly. Looking at the time, he stood up.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I'll be going now." He said, and before opening the door as Ichigo followed him from behind, he turned back and said something that was rather calming and also intense.

"I'll be back at the day when we'll move here. Then we'll introduce ourselves as we should." He said, not as a request or demand but rather just a suggestion. Ichigo acquiesced quietly as the door closed with a low creak.

Though he was already gone, the strange anguish in her heart didn't vanish. She could feel the discomfort getting even worse as her fist got a tight hold of her shirt that she could rip the cotton fabric in two.

Something about him really struck deep in her that she would always feel weird whenever she is around him. But she doesn't know why. She had to admit, she was afraid. Afraid of the consequences, the causes, everything.

Thankfully she stopped thinking about it even if it's only temporary when her sisters and her dad arrived home.

* * *

><p>Finished with dinner, he volunteered to wash the dishes himself for Rukia to have time to finish her homework. In two days they'll be moving, and they will miss this house but he knew it was time for a change.<p>

When he was done with the chore, he walked to his room and after cleaning himself up he prepared to sleep but the phone rang.

He took it and wanted to crush the mobile when he saw the number which he memorized from seeing it many times. It belonged to the people who he despised. Nonetheless he answered it, not without a deep scowl etched on his face.

"What do you want?"

Hearing their answer, he replied the same answer that he said to them again and again in the past. "I will not go back. You adopted Koga to take my place when I left and yet you don't want him to be the head, just because he is not related by blood." Before hanging up he added something, that he meant for real and will never take back.

"Remember, if you try involving Rukia in this, I will make sure that you will regret it." Saying all that to them quietly but coldly he hanged up and turned off the phone, and placed it in the drawer, where his 9x19mm handgun is, he closed the drawer afterwards.

He tried to distract himself by thinking of the girl he saw at the prom and the girl from a while ago, who act different, yet both are beautiful. He denied that they were the same person because of that.

But both their eyes gave him the same feel... which was odd. He still wanted to know who was the girl that he kissed, and just like the previous nights he dream

* * *

><p>Ichigo and her family were already outside, just the moment they heard the sound of the truck, and she watched as Byakuya carried three boxes with ease while Rukia carried two with difficulty.<p>

Sighing to how her friend isn't used to carrying heavy load she ran and offered to help, where her family tagged along and helped as well. Byakuya let them assist, as Rukia nearly dropped the boxes when she saw her friend.

"Ichigo! You're our new neighbor?"

The said girl nodded with a shrug of her shoulders and they carried all the baggage inside, placing the load on the living room. "I like this house." The petite raven head commented, breathing in the scent of the wooden walls and floors of the house and breathing out with comfort.

Ichigo merely sighed once more as Byakuya went to the living room, and he exchanged a nod of greetings with Ichigo as she did the same, and looked at her father introducing himself and her sisters, who looked delighted to see the man.

"And this is my firstborn daughter." As she was mentioned, she extended her hand while trying not to blush or show agony though her heart was giving powerful and painful beats again. Like what Byakuya said before, she introduced herself, like the way a boy does as usual but this time, she was formal.

As she held out her hand, he greeted her back and they shared a brief handshake. It was only brief for Ichigo knew that his touch set her on white-hot fire which made her quickly pull away in barely three seconds.

Though the fact that he'll be her neighbor was tense that it shocked her, as long as she acts normal, she could get past it.

But she was still afraid. She was panic-stricken of how she's feeling around him, just because of one event that took place in the evening. She vowed to herself to not get attached, but why is she getting attached to this man in a strange way?

That was exactly why she feared the outcome.

At the evening she still was awake, sitting on her bed as the muscles and veins continued to contract at such force. Every time when it came to him she would experience the same thing and the more she sees him the pain increases tenfold.

She was anxious to know why would she feel that about him? What word would fit it? As distressed as she was, she couldn't find a term for it.


	4. Picture of the Past

**Chapter 4 - Picture of the Past  
><strong>

She was very unhappy on the inside but her face still maintained that usual scowl on the walk home. Ichigo was given the worst assignment ever by their English teacher when Friday came.

It was to write an essay about how the prom was like and what did they experience there; 500 words minimum. Of course she could lie, but she had to write so many words, and they never wrote an essay that long. The deadline was next Monday, and for the first time, she was going through a writer's block. It was the first time she's at a loss on what to type, as she is always able to do essays easily.

Facing the monitor, she wasn't able to write one word for the past ten minutes. She left the computer five minutes later to plant the garden as her father told her to. While watering the plants, she saw Byakuya sitting on the bench outside, reading a book.

He looked peaceful this time, that it momentarily distracted her but she quickly regained focus and watered the others, scratching her head in self-annoyance. She didn't know that he is actually looking at a small picture of a younger him carrying Rukia when she was still a baby.

It was the only picture of his childhood that he brought with him before running away. No, that wasn't home. It was hell. Only he would know that.

He broke out of his thoughts as Ichigo walked closer, finished with watering the plants. She planned something that seemed stupid, she decided to get his opinion about the prom.

"Hey there." She greeted as her hands dug in her pockets. "You too." He said while hiding the picture by quickly flipping to the next page. "You have anything to ask me?"

"Yeah. I have an assignment, and I would like some help." She said, sitting down but keeping her distance from him. If ever she sat closer than that, her heart would ache again and she is not looking for that right now.

"What assignment?"

"It's an essay about what do you think of the prom and what happened to you there, and I didn't go." That was a great lie, she thought, for he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Why didn't you go?" He asked, looking at her. "I think there are better things to do than going to a prom. And somebody needed to watch the house." She saw no flinch or shock, and she was really relieved that he bought it.

"Alright, I'll give you some help." He took a deep breath, the short time more than enough to organize the answer in his head. "The prom was okay, but I didn't enjoy it that much because I wasn't interested to go in the first place, because it didn't seem that much of a big deal but how the other students acted at that night said otherwise. But the fact that they can have fun everyday to the fullest is worth envying. All in all it was fine, nothing special but it's not a complete waste of time."

She knew that he would not tell her that he danced with a girl. She was expecting that. "That's more than enough already. Thanks for the help."

With that she ran back in her house. Her heart hurt again, because she sensed a bit of pain in his voice when he said how teenagers would live so happily everyday. But either way she started typing, her eyes and hands focused on making the essay but her mind focused on him.

The more words she typed, the more he occupied her thoughts.

* * *

><p>He looked again at the picture, his eyes turning into nothing but thin lines when he remembered his childhood. When he would think about it, he'd rather live with a poor but loving family than a rich but heartless one. His family was cruel. He despised them.<p>

Family problems were common, that's for sure. But family problems can jade people in the most unlikely ways. Because of them, he couldn't live a normal, good and happy and instead he was trapped in their house, forbidden to do almost everything and forced to do this and that.

Back when he was a child, even when he was only four, they started to treat him badly that it shattered his happiness and his innocence.

_"Byakuya! What are you doing? You're supposed to practice your calligraphy!" His father scolded a four and a half year-old Byakuya, who was playing with his toys. _

_With innocent eyes, he paused and looked at his father. And with no remorse his father took the toys away from his hands which he desperately tried to get back by jumping up. But his father won't give in to his pleas and crushed the toys, to which Byakuya watched in horror as he fell to his knees._

_ "As the heir, you should pay no attention to trivial things like toys." Those cruel words were followed by a slap on his son's cheek that it left a deep red hand mark on the soft skin._

_A completely upset Byakuya ran to his room, grabbing the inked pen with hesitation, opened a blank paper and started writing, his hands shaking and his eyes threatening to let hot tears flow down and succeeded. His tears wet the pages and distorted the writings but he didn't care. He was too sad to notice that._

_ When his father left for work he went to his mother who didn't look at him once when he told her about what his dad did to him a while back. "He's just setting you straight. And he has a point. Training yourself to be the perfect heir is better than doing such useless stuff like playing with rubber and wood." _

_The venom of her words made him nearly cry. But he was mercilessly stopped by a hard slap on the other cheek, and he ran back to the room, realizing at such a young age one thing that was painfully true._

_ His parents don't love him, not one bit. They see him only as someone that would take their place in the future, but no more than that. He is their tool, and it hurt. _

_But still, he tried to change it but he would always get himself a beating that made him bleed or bruise. For the next two years he was put through harsh training, with only one hour of rest a day. _

_Everyone was pitiless. They were monsters, covering their rotten nature with masks that would say otherwise about their malevolence.  
><em>

_He would lie on the floor, covering his face, defenseless as his parents clubbed, slapped and kicked him with no mercy. He always bit his lip to prevent screaming or crying. Though how many times they did this to him, it would always be painful but he learned to not shed any tears. _

_"This is what you get for being so disobedient to us." His mother seethed, and he flinched from the voice. "We're your parents, so you'll follow our orders." She added, getting the stick from her husband and striking him unconscious. _

_He woke up in his room, with only one small candle serving as their source of light. He wasn't alone, a kind woman older by a few years with long silver hair nursed his wounds with a cloth soaked in disinfectant. He ignored the sting from the dabs, and asked who she is. _

_"I'm Isane Kotetsu. You never met me before, but I worked here since you were born. I'm one of the maids of your family." Byakuya nodded and he bit his lip again when she dabbed his forehead, which has traces of dried blood on them. _

_"I'm sorry. I could see at times how they would treat you." He shook his head at her words of pity, "I appreciate the sympathy, but you wouldn't understand." _

_"That's right. I was an orphan, so I don't know what it's like to have my mom and dad beat me up and shout at me everyday. But you have done nothing wrong, yet still they would always make your life miserable." She paused tending to his wounds as she reached down for something, and gave him a green toy that looked odd. _

_"Who or what is this?" He asked, strangely taking a liking to the toy. "It's Seaweed Ambassador. I got that from a child that I helped out from the streets before. It's yours now. I hope it makes you feel a little better."  
><em>

_In a long while, he smiled at the gift. "Thanks, Kotetsu-san." He said and that was the last smile she saw from him for another three years. He became an elite, but the abuse changed him to be quiet and cold, but has a soft spot for a few like Isane. _

_He followed orders and was rarely punished and he gained a deep hatred for his parents, for his family, the other relatives showed no love for him either. He hated them all. Though he became a master of many trades, it didn't please him._

_ In the end, he got no reward from his parents, his 'parents' who he see as monsters. Watching from dark corners, sometimes he wished death on them, agonizing death. Like when he trained in kendo, he always thought of his targets as his parents and it made him feel better. _

_He went with them to several parties, and he always left a good impression on the people who he was introduced to but he always felt empty at events like those. _

_Byakuya could feel how shallow everybody is, acting so kind which hides their true, dark and evil nature. That was why at every big event, he'd feel bored or displeased.  
><em>

_ When he was nine years old, his mother gave birth to Rukia. The moment he carried her as his mother passed out from the exhaustion of labor, he knew, that he loved his newborn sister. The tiny smile that his baby sister gave him as he rocked her while sitting next to her crib proved that._

_After so long, he smiled again every time he'd rock her and carry her in his arms and she'd laugh. _

_Another thing hit him when he remembered, if she grows up, she'll be tortured as well. He would be pained if he would see her cry, even cry more than he cried back then. _

_He didn't want her to bleed, to get hit, and to get yelled at when she begins to talk and walk. That was why he crossed the river, he decided to run away with her. _

_When he told Isane who he thought of as a true mom since they first met, she agreed and they decided to run away... the three of them. Using his account that he got starting seven years old, he withdrew all the money, packed what he needed and at midnight they fled the house, avoiding all guards and those alike. _

_"You don't regret doing this?" They rode a fast bullet train, and Isane looked at Byakuya feeding Rukia with warm milk. "Being away from them is more than enough. I can't completely get rid of them, but I'm certain I won't go back there."_

That was his last night at their house, and the last time he saw them in person. But that wasn't the last time he heard from them. He got many calls from them everyday, and he refused their harsh demands to come back.

After three months they adopted a boy named Koga who replaced Byakuya. But still, even up to now they never stopped asking Byakuya to take their place, because of their whining of how the male heir should be a blood relative. Koga may have the skill, but he doesn't have the blood which is why they wanted Byakuya to come back.

The fact that that they would make a big deal about those kinds of things always made him want to commit parricide no matter how unlawful it is. He really loathed his family and that won't change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there goes chapter 4. If you like the new version, I'm glad. I hope it's okay. I know to those who read this since before that you'll always love the original, but I wish you'll love this as well. And if you'll be asking what happened to Isane after that, it will be explained in the future chapters.**


	5. Death is an Enemy

**Chapter 5 - Death is an Enemy  
><strong>

Passing the English assignment, she was glad that it was over. Having that essay with her made her feel uneasy the whole weekend. Suddenly, a classmate of hers made sounds like he wanted to puke, and automatically the teacher assisted him to the clinic, leaving the class on their own for a while.

She remembered the news this morning, about a flu outbreak that causes people to become abnormally nauseous and feverish. They still haven't found a vaccine yet, and she's worried that her classmate got the flu she might catch it next.

Five classes later, it was time to go home and she was relieved. Before going out the school, she spotted a certain raven head sitting at a rock bench under a cherry blossom tree, as if he is waiting. She knew that it's none of her business, but she couldn't stop herself from going there and standing in front of him, this time without getting chest pain.

"Hi again."

Broken from his reading he looked at her, seeing that she is even more beautiful up close but he could still never forget the girl from the prom. "Your opinion helped a lot so I owe you one, because if it weren't for you I wouldn't be able to have passed an essay today."

"It's nice that I was of great help." He replied, looking back at a book he borrowed from the library.

"I thought you would already be walking home with Rukia."

"She's taking longer than usual because she's assigned to clean the classroom today."

Ichigo bit her tongue for a while because of this thought; why is she so eager to start a conversation with this man? It's like she wants to get to know him better. But isn't that the last thing she wants from her first kiss? And she prefers staying away from people who she didn't make a connection with yet?

Yet it was already obvious to her, that through dancing with him and sharing a deep kiss with him out of the blue, they already have an invisible connection.

And then, there goes the heartache again. It kept on beating like it will explode. It was because he told her to sit if she wanted to. She wanted to leave already, since the heart pain was getting worse.

In five minutes of silence between the two he asked closed his book, looked at her again and asked, "How long have you been friends with Rukia?" She didn't know why he asked that but she answered anyway.

"Since we were young, like when we seven." Toshiro has been childhood friends with her for longer, since they were three or four. "So you were the reason why she'd go out often before." He responded, remembering that before when his sister was still below the age of ten she'd occasionally 'hang around with someone'.

"Do you treasure her as a friend?" Was his next question, wanting to know that if the friends of his sister are trustworthy. As her brother he had to watch out for her, even if it meant interrogating her friends about it.

"I do. She is one of the two who I am still friends with, starting from many years ago." That was more than enough for him to be relieved that she's a good friend to Rukia. "I misjudged you." He said, and she didn't get it. "Huh?"

"You may act like a boy, but I can tell that you're not a bad person."

"...Thanks, I guess." She really didn't know why she enjoyed having even a small conversation with this man. She left the bench after a glance at her watch.

"I'll be going." She didn't want to get reprimanded by her dad for being late. He watched her leave, looking at her dark hair that is as black as the night sky. There was one thing to why he couldn't help but look.

Something tells him that black wasn't her hair color all the time. But why did that come to his mind? He never paid that much attention to hair color. "_Maybe it's because I can't forget that girl._" He answered in his head, just as Rukia appeared in front of him.

He got off from his chair and they walked outside where his car is parked. Rukia hopped in, turning on the radio after Byakuya started the car and they drove off. "Nii-sama, did you buy gifts for Mom?"

As he nodded, his eyes showed a bit of grief. Rukia doesn't know one bit about their real family, and he lied to her that Isane is their mother.

Though it's just an assumption from long ago that they'll give her hell when she grows up, it's already obvious that they'll treat her the way they treated him. He went as far as to lie to the only blood relative that he ever loved, to protect her. Isane took care of them for the next nine years, until she died from a terminal illness.

Since then they had to fend for themselves, and it pained both of them that she was gone. Both loved Isane deeply, and losing a loved one would obviously be tragic and heart-wrenching.

Rukia never told anybody else about this, but coincidentally and unfortunately, the date of Isane's death is also one of the many important dates in Ichigo's personal history. That is kept between her, Ichigo and their white-haired friend who was a witness to what happened at that date, many years ago, even back when Isane was still alive, taking care of them.

Looking out the car window she caught a glimpse of Ichigo inside a toy store, paying for what looked like a black yo-yo. She completely sighed in understanding, knowing why Ichigo would buy that.

They continued listening to the classical music playing, while getting closer to their new house. Rukia had to say, she loved the new house and she quickly got used to it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran home with such speed, her legs moving as if she's running on air. She'd rather walk than take a bus or taxi, even if it'd waste her time in going home from school. She finally reached her house after almost ten minutes, and quickly ran in the house, glad that she got home before seven.<p>

To her surprise, her father wasn't there. Only her sisters who were back from camp. Karin greeted her, while watching the sports channel, and she could smell omelet rice from the kitchen.

Wearing her comfortable t-shirt and jogging pants, she took the yo-yo she bought from the bag and took it out, remembering that before she would go to the park with _him_, and she'd always watch _him_ do many yo-yo tricks.

In the middle of dinner their father arrived, apologizing for being late due to something that happened at the hospital. They all ate quietly, until when Yuzu popped out a topic, which she regretted after seeing their faces.

"Did you prepare anything for this Saturday?" The three paused eating and their eyes gave bitter looks; Ichigo's eyes looking the bitterest. They nodded and resumed eating. Yuzu bowed her head in shame for asking them that as she ate.

* * *

><p>For the next long and very quiet five days, they all were prepared to leave for the cemetery, wearing simple and conservative clothing. Ichigo, not reluctantly or disgustedly, wore a long, short-sleeved, beige dress shirt, black leggings and brown shoes.<p>

This is the only time when she'd wear something only a girl would wear. She washed the black dye off her hair and looked at the mirror, realizing only now how black is a good color for her hair. But orange isn't bad either, it's just that orange makes her hair stand out a lot among the crowd.

For only today, her hair would be orange. For both of _them_.

"Hurry up." She said quietly to her sisters, feeling brought down and melancholy, all the more that two tragic events happened to her family at the same day. They all took their seats in the car, buckling themselves up and driving off, without listening to any music or saying anything.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Byakuya left after eating breakfast, saying no word, the only sound that they could hear is from the vibrations of the car moving down the road. She spent the whole time for the ride sleeping without dreaming anything, before the car went to a stop.<p>

Ichigo's family arrived as well, and since the cemetery is so big they have to walk up a mill until they can find _their_ graves. Sensing someone else, Ichigo looked back and from afar saw her neighbors and quickly tensed in realization.

Her hair is orange right now, and what if Byakuya sees her? It would get worse for she knew that he could know right away just by taking a look at her face for a second.

She walked faster, making sure she isn't seen by them or else risk spilling what happened at the prom that only she and Byakuya knows. The fact that Rukia acted so normal and innocent around her meant that she doesn't know about it, and that was a huge relief for her.

"This is it." She muttered under her breath, stopping by two gravestones that stand next to each other, carved with names that have the same family name - Kurosaki. The others caught up with her and quickly bowed their heads in respect at the sight of the stones, as Ichigo knelt down and placed something on both the graves.

She placed a full-bloomed white chrysanthemum on one and the yo-yo that she bought on the other, and stood back up but her head is still down.

"_I hope that one day, I can finally let go of the pain and everything. I could but, how can it be so easy when it was all my fault?_"

She remembered _their_ deaths that happened on the same date but on different years. Losing them was too much for her, and she felt entirely responsible for it though no one blamed she continued to pray with her family, and ignored the smell from her father's cigarette.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked ahead of her brother, kneeling in front of her mother's grave and placing the white roses in front of the small stone where Isane's name is engraved.<p>

She moved to the side to give Byakuya space but kept kneeling as he bent down and placed on the grave what he kept for a long time, the toy that she gave him while taking care of his wounds that he received from his parents. For ten minutes they stayed like that, looking at the stone before standing up.

Before going, they decided to go up the shrine which is uphill to pray for her. The shrine seemed a better and more appropriate place where they can give her soul more respect.


	6. Revealed Truth

**Chapter 6 - Revealed Truth  
><strong>

After praying long enough in front of the gravestones, they were about to leave but stopped as they heard new voices. It sounded like... "Oh, shit."

Ichigo quickly turned to her left and saw two shadows, one tall and one almost half the taller shadow's height coming closer. It was too late to hide or make an excuse to walk away, as they arrived in front of her family and saw them, and as expected Byakuya looked at her with a bit of shock.

"Hi." Rukia greeted with that innocence as usual, and she got hellos from everyone except Ichigo who was extremely dumbfounded to the core, along with being horrified.

Byakuya didn't expect this. Though her hair looks different, he knows from the slim, slender, tall and firm physique and the orange hair that it's her. So that was why he thought once that black wasn't her hair color all the time.

How could he have been so blind that the girl whose identity he wanted to know is actually her neighbor?

Ichigo bit her lip, her family unaware of the awkward silence coming from her. It was over, now she's expecting the worst. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia asked, and Byakuya gently touched her shoulder.

"I'll be talking to her for a while, in private. Is that fine with you?" He tried not to sound too suspicious. Isshin agreed, and immediately Byakuya walked closely to Ichigo, telling her to follow him. She did so, looking normal as he took hold of her wrist.

Ichigo couldn't tell if Byakuya is angry at her or not but she knew he is as shocked as she is.

They stopped after they went behind a large tree that's a little far, and Ichigo could see Rukia talking to her family before looking back at Byakuya, who is dangerously close to her with eyes that she is unable to read.

Knowing what this meant, she decided to act as if she has no idea what's happening, if that is the only to get herself out of the mess without violence or anyone else knowing the truth without a big scene occurring.

"Why are you so close? I thought you're just going to talk to me."

She already was used to playing dumb to get herself out of the mess with other troublemakers. She didn't make a reaction of fear but inside, she was getting more nervous the longer she stayed this close to him, with little distance between them.

He said nothing to her question as the cold but enigmatic eyes continued to drill in her like a spike.

She didn't make a move to run, not wanting to arouse his suspicion even more. "Don't think you can get away by playing dumb" She refused to give up, and persisted that she has no idea.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" She kept her voice low, so that they wouldn't get the attention of the people from afar. He continued being silent and looked deeply at her yellowish-brown eyes.

"Hey, I don't get what you're talking about, you're creeping me out..." She continued acting oblivious, but he silenced her with a deep kiss, holding her wrists and pinning her hands to the thick tree. It also started to shower, but he didn't care.

Her hands were shaking, forming light fists but it was hard to resist his kiss. His lips felt the same like before, but there was more passion in this kiss. He didn't understand why he would do this again, and he's not the type to act this recklessly.

She closed her eyes, the grip on her hands loosening and her hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking a little and soon they let go. Ichigo felt her chest agonizing again, and her cheeks burning. It swept her away. She looked down, while admitting the truth.

"I lied to you before. The girl you danced with and kissed... is me." She cursed herself for removing the dye off her hair today, letting her personal reasons get in the way. Only if she could turn back time she would prevent this.

"All this time it was you and you never told me." That wasn't a question and she tried not to say anything, from the pain that she endured for nearly two weeks. But it was a failed attempt.

"I could never tell you. It's a scandal isn't it? A teacher and a student kissing, in a prom. For the whole time, I couldn't forget about that, and I tried to move past it but now that we're living next to each other, it's too difficult."

Byakuya felt strange from her words, from what he did just now, and what he did two weeks ago. Why did he have to get carried away? He wasn't mad at her. How should he know that it would lead to this?

"Every time I'm close to you, my heart aches and I don't understand. It was just a kiss, I keep telling myself that. So why is it bothering me like it's..." It was hard to finish the sentence and say any more. Byakuya wanted to say something in return but he stayed quiet, confused with himself.

She didn't cry and glared at him to keep her strength up. But when she saw his hair soaked in the rain, a repressed memory came back to her mind.

Her head pounded like crazy in a flash, and she held her head, her back against the thick trunk. Byakuya approached her, the feeling of worry overriding his need for answers from her. He touched her shoulders, asking her what's wrong as she grunted in pain, her head ringing like it's being electrocuted.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom! Wake up! Please... wake up..." A seven year-old Ichigo cried, shaking her mother's body, tears streaming down from her bloodshot eyes. It rained heavily, and her cries could only be heard by the cloaked man with the bloody blade going closer but she didn't care, for she was focused only on her mom who was now dead.<em>

_ A sixteen year-old man was just passing by without an umbrella, as he thought that it would be sunny all day from the news report that morning. Just then he heard a soft cry, moreover a loud cry which is nearly drowned out by the loud sound of the rain._

_ "Please wake up!" He heard, and approached the child._

_"What happened?"  
><em>

_"Mom won't wake up..."_

_While rubbing her nose that went all runny from crying she saw the killer behind him her eyes immediately went wide. _

_"LOOK OUT!" She shouted with her small voice, and the man was quick enough to dodge a fatal blow from the killer, and immediately he grabbed her wrist and they ran._

_ Ichigo was now more concerned for her life, but she still didn't forget her mother. They ran long enough, and the man found a hideout under the bridge, a small abandoned room that had enough space for them to rest._

_ He felt sorry for the kid who lost his mother, though he never felt sorry for anyone that much before. She lost her mother at such a young age, that was more than enough for him to feel compassion, even the slightest bit for someone else. She sobbed quietly. How could she tell her family about this? _

_They were just walking by the river, and all of a sudden a creepy looking man went to them out of nowhere and asked for money. Her mother politely refused and they were asked again. Then before she knew it, her mother got killed and she was held down brutally, and she used all of her strength to push him away for a while as she tried waking her mother up. _

_He sat down and placed her on his lap, patting her head while wiping her tears mixed with the rain. She coughed after sobbing a little more and he rubbed her back, as she leaned her head on his chest and cried again, feeling so warm being close to the man from the cold air of the rain. _

_She was too sad to ask for his name, and he kept her close to him as it made her calmer, he could tell, but she didn't stop crying. Wanting to comfort her he kissed her on the forehead, which she didn't react to it violently. But she blushed when he pecked her lips, only as an attempt to calm her down a little more. _

_"Thank you..." She muttered, and reached her hand up to his head, touching the short, black but silky locks and looked curiously at the white hair pins that held a part of his hair in place. _

_Seeing slight curiosity on her face he removed the pins and sighed, knowing that it was given to him as a reminder of his time before, when he was part of that family. They're a traditional equipment, and he found it difficult to throw it away even though how much he hated them. _

_Without saying anything, he took the girl's hand and placed the white pins on the small palm, and she thanked him. Her tears didn't stop. Those warm drops of sorrow won't cease. _

_She looked at the small wounds on her arms, and saw the small red drops of iron dying her skin red. Gray eyes gazed at the cuts with pity, and warm lips touched them to soothe the pain that it gave to the girl. He knew that it would scar, but this was the best he could do. _

_She cupped his cheeks with her small hands, and leaned forward for a peck on the lips, as a sign of thank you, as her eyes showed signs of feeling sleepy. He rested her head on his lap as she made a cute yawn and fell asleep. _

_He also had yet to ask for her name, but it didn't matter. He patted her soft hair colored like the sunset, and stayed awake for the whole time it rained as she napped with a peaceful face but with tearful eyes._

_ When the rain stopped and the sun emerged out of the sky, she woke up and got off the man's lap. He stood up and walked out the hideout, and she followed him. "Thanks..." She said, trying to hold herself back from crying again. "I have to go."_

_ He let her run back to where her mother is still, and can hear the cries of some people, like they're searching for her. He couldn't make out the name that was being called out loudly, but he didn't care. He walked away, wondering if they'll ever cross paths again. He was glad to give a child comfort, for he didn't want to see a child in pain as he was in pain when he was still very young.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Byakuya..." It was the first time she called out his name. And after so many years, a tear escaped her eye. She didn't understand this hurting feeling. Though she never asked for his name, she could tell it was him. But her will caused her to shed only one tear, not any more. He brushed the tear away, and he felt his heart beating so loudly.<p>

Just by being this close to her, just by holding her, he felt strange. Ichigo looked at him with a mysterious but entrancing look into her eyes, and closed it, her plump lips ready to get taken again.

She remembered, that though their time together in the past was very short, she already have fallen, and from the shock of the deaths and the grief made her forget. She had the feeling that he forgot already, but it was a long time ago.

But, a calm voice caused her to open her eyes in shock to prove otherwise. "You were the girl from back then right? The one who lost her mother." She was surprised, but also happy that he remembered.

The moment they're sharing right now was awkward and caused by complicated reasons, but they treasured it nonetheless. He leaned close to her face and she closed her eyes again, completely letting her guard down as she embraced his neck with her firm arms, and they made the kiss even deeper, as the rain slowed down and didn't pour that much.

Byakuya didn't know what got over him. He didn't know why he let himself do this, and above all, he didn't know why he would feel this much for her because of something so simple at the same time, so complicated.

They continued to hold each other while their lips were in deep contact, their hearts racing but they ignored it as they felt different. Different as in they never felt it their whole lives and they only felt it now, in each others' embrace, their lips never letting go.

Only for this moment did they let the barriers around them shatter and fade, that is why something in them didn't want it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't get the wrong idea. This is not the ending, because though they have feelings they have yet to confess to each other and well their pasts will catch up to trouble their soon-to-be-formed romantic relationship. Until next chapter! :D  
><strong>


	7. Lost Relative

**Chapter 7 - Lost Relative  
><strong>

Nearly out of breath, they let go reluctantly. They said nothing for a while, which made things awkward, and soon Byakuya said that they should go back. They did, and Ichigo kept her distance as her armor is back on the surface again.

It was difficult to stop her heart from beating so intensely, giving her less pain but more heat that made her feel like she is on fire though her body was all cold and wet from the rain.

She didn't look at the man's eyes, who looked at her while wondering what he is feeling in his heart. For the whole time after he ran away and after Isane's death, he felt no more but an empty shell, that is why he thought to himself that this was strange in the first place.

Ichigo walked ahead of him, trying to look like nothing big happened. She was glad to see that they were doing just fine, and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Onee-chan, what did you and Byakuya-san talk about?" questioned Yuzu. Ichigo expected this, judging from how many minutes passed for just a talk.

"About school, obviously." She sighed, and they bought it. She could never tell them the truth. Ichigo knew it was wise not to, but it would mean lying.

Her hands touched her lips when she was wiping the raindrops off her face.

That kiss gave a bigger impact. The warmth didn't fade, and it was intense that it felt like menthol to her lips. The feel of the black locks never left her hand, like they massaged her hand so gently that it felt different up to now.

How could she tell them? Keeping it from them would be like betraying her resolve; her other resolve in fact to never do anything that could hurt her family, putting aside her first resolved to not get attached.

All ignored that they were pretty wet, for they never saw it coming as it said in the weather news that it would be sunny. Rukia remembered why they were up there in the first place and immediately excused themselves.

"We'll be going to the shrine right now, so excuse us." Rukia said, walking first as Byakuya stayed standing for a little while before following his sister, his eyes meeting Ichigo's for a second, and she tried not to act weird.

Just looking at the grey eyes made her feel light in weight, so light that she might pass out.

"Maybe we should pray, for a little longer." She said in her normal tone, and they agreed without asking. This could distract her from Byakuya, even just a while.

She looked at the gravestone carved with the name 'Hichigo Kurosaki', which obviously sounds close to her name, but because of his albino appearance he is nicknamed Shiro by everyone.

He was her twin brother... her deceased twin brother.

She remembered all that happened in that year after her mother died and before her twin brother died. No one else but her closest friends knew about this, for they promised to keep it confidential.

Since their very young years, he was so close to her that he was always beside her whenever he has they had opposite personalities, they remained close like they're literally chained to each other.

There was one time when they made a promise when they were four while playing in the park. She could remembered every second of it.

_Ichigo watched in amazement as Hichigo did another amazing trick with his yo-yo, and bowed after 'performing', his sister clapping with great awe. He sat beside her for a small rest, and after long enough he saw an orange balloon stuck on a tree, and he reached up to get it before running back to his sister, handing her the balloon. _

_"Let's make a promise, Ichigo." He said, with a big and comforting smile. "What promise?" He took hold of the string as well, his free hand making a pinky swear gesture. _

_"Promise me that we will never be apart, no matter what happens." _

_She smiled at this and took his finger, and they rested their foreheads against each other, placing the promise on the balloon as they released the string, the balloon gently floating up until it was out of sight. They looked at the sky as they held hands, lying down on the soft green grass. _

_"I'll never forget that promise, Ichigo." He said while holding her hand tighter. "I won't forget it either." They continued to gaze about until their parents came back, with sweets. They excitedly ran to them and ate the cotton candy and ice cream with delight.  
><em>

Soon it became dangerous, especially when she started going to school and having many friends. (Back then, she was outgoing and sweet.) After their mother died, something strange happened: he became very possessive of her.

It started after he comforted her the day after the death of Masaki, and she broke down yet again after telling her family about the tragedy. She's the one that took it very bad, and she sat beside him, telling him her guilt about it all.

Her mom was the one that was always there for her, and now she's gone that she couldn't stand it.

She was closer to Masaki than Hichigo, and was always with her whenever she had time. She knew from her death, that there won't be a next time when they'd walk and smile, having a happy mother-and-daughter bonding time.

_A few tears flowed out gold-black eyes as he rubbed his twin sister's back, who didn't cry but the redness of her eyes didn't disappear. She sat down and looked down on her lap, her posture slouched and her head bowed down in a pathetic manner. "It was my fault..." Hichigo wiped his tears away and went closer to her and gave her a warm embrace of comfort._

_ "It's not. Don't make it hard on yourself." She returned the hug by holding his arms tightly, her eyes closing. "A man, saved me from the killer." The words made him freeze for a moment but he kept on hugging her._

_ "What?"  
><em>

_"He saw me trying to wake Mom up, and helped me hide from the monster. We went far enough to stay in a hideout for a while where he couldn't find us, and he kept me safe and comfortable."  
><em>

_"What else did he do?" The albino asked, rubbing her head gently. She closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep again. _

_"I kept on crying, so he gave me a little kiss. I appreciated what he did to me... but I didn't get to ask for his name..." The words were said slower and slower as she drifted to a dreamless sleep, but he continued to rub her hair._

_ Hearing that a man already comforted her, consoled her in his place, he grew jealous. And hearing the word kiss, something dark in him hatched. His eyes glowered but he never stopped holding his sister, who he became more possessive of. _

_"I never forgot that promise Ichigo." He mumbled, brushing her soft hair with his fingers. "I'll make sure no one takes you away from me."  
><em>

After her mother died, she became a little reserved but was still open and sweet. But her brother changed greatly after that, for the worse. She can remember the many times he backed off many people away, as he started gaining a different personality, a twisted one.

She recalled the first time he lost control, as she stepped into the car, and can feel the horror from his voice and the shock from the people who saw him act strange, not like himself at all.

_"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled or rather screeched, yanking Ichigo away from the man's hold who was just shaking her hand as introduction. Ichigo was shocked at this, because she never saw her brother snap like crazy and act so reckless in front of so many, who were staring at them. _

_"Shiro, you didn't have to do that, it was completely unnecessary..." _

_She ignored the fact that he just made a huge scene that embarrassed both of them. His eyes glared at the man, who slowly backed away and he slowly returned to his normal self, acting like nothing happened. _

_"What are you spacing at, Ichigo? Let's go." He took a gentle hold of her wrist and dragged her along the road, and her eyes remained shocked and she said nothing for the whole walk. _

_She was completely surprised, wondering what just got over her brother that she almost couldn't sleep at that night, thinking about that strange and also scary outburst. That scene cut through her like a knife and kept her quiet the whole day, saying almost no word until when necessary. _

_She didn't know what made him act like that when she was just having a handshake, and then after he yelled at the man he acted like his usual self, like he has no care about what he just did.  
><em>

There was also that time when she encountered a kindergarten classmate. Her dad and her little sisters were not home at that time; only she and Shiro were in the house. She gave the classmate a hug of reunion but something horrifying awaited her, and it was inevitable.

She would never expect her own brother to act like that, go that far... Her sisters didn't notice the fact that she was extremely deep in thought, thinking about her past that they were too young to see for themselves.

_"Hey! It's been a long time!" She ran to her old friend and hugged him tightly. _

_Just then Hichigo walked outside the door to dump a large garbage bag in the trash, and he saw the scene which immediately made his eyes wide with anger. _

_A loud thud was heard, followed by furious steps and the next sound was that of a powerful punch, and Ichigo watched with terror. Her body was frozen when her brother pushed her away from the poor boy who at the moment was being beaten up mercilessly. _

_Breaking our of her trance, she gave all her strength to restrain him from doing any more, as the boy was already unconscious and bleeding. _

_Comparing to all the violent outbursts that Hichigo showed, this was the worst yet; she thought as her brother calmed just a little but his hateful gaze at the gravely injured boy didn't vanish._

That was when she snapped at him, after almost a year of acting very strange. But she didn't know it was the start of something she'd regret. Up to know the bitter feeling stayed in her heart.

_He touched his white cheek now red from the harsh skin contact, he could feel the sting. Ichigo looked at him, with sorrow and anger mixed in her eyes. "Why?" She asked, trying to not talk too loud to control her anger but she failed. _

_"Why did you do that?" She yelled at him for the first time, and tried not to cry. "I've had it. I can't take it anymore... you won't let me get near anyone at all, and if I do, you act all possessive of me." She ceased her tears from falling, welling up all her courage to be straight to the point with her brother. _

_"I hate it! I hate what you've been doing to me, what you are doing to me and to the others." Glaring into his odd eyes she said something that he never wanted to hear from her. _

_"I HATE YOU!" _

_Overcame by her anger though she really didn't mean that, the three words hit him like a bolt of lightning. Sad, heartbroken and enraged, a hand punched her on the face, and he tried to push her down but she defended herself by struggling with him._

_ They fought and fought, unable to stop beating the light out of each other. Both twins were already bruised and bleeding. Then he tried to strangle her while tears poured from his face, and she made raspy gasps for air, one hand pulling his hands off her neck while the other reaching for something to stop her. _

_It grabbed something hard, and she used it to hit him hard on the head. It wastheir family photo of all of them in the park before, and from the impact on his head he fell unconscious after his head bled. _

_She coughed violently, small blood leaking from her mouth as her delicate neck was nearly crushed. _

_From the shock and all the injuries she had, she fainted as well, the shattered glass littered around their unconscious bodies with the photo lying on the bed. _

_Almost an hour later, their family came back and saw the kid beaten up on the street, trying to get up but has difficulty from the bruises. _

_They helped him up and asked him what happened, but he refused to say anything and told them to go in their house, saying that he has a bad feeling that something not good is happening inside. _

_Out of worry they did, and the first thing Isshin could hear were the desperate cries of his younger daughters as they tried to wake their older siblings up, but they remained asleep, trying to recover from the injuries._

And then the next day, which was the main reason for why... she is the way she is right now. Not that it was anyone's fault. It was just the huge trauma left behind.

_The twins were hospitalized, and Ichigo got more serious injuries than her brother so she was bedridden for the next few days. The kid that her brother beat up was also in the hospital, but the doctors said that he'll be fine._

_ When she was ready to move about, she went to the first place that she thought of: the room next door where Hichigo was in. _

_She saw him looking out the window with lost eyes. Her eyes saddened as she sat at the empty chair beside him, holding his hand. He didn't make a move, his eyes continuing to look at the gray sky._

_She ignored the pain of her arm wrapped in a cast, as she called out to him, which made him turn his head to her but she was a little shocked, seeing the strange look on his face, full of guilt. "You can hate me now, if you want. I deserve it." He said, his voice completely deadpanned. Ichigo shook her head, holding his hand gently. _

_"I'm mad at what you did to my old classmate, but I could never hate you. But I want to know, why did you act like that for almost a whole year? What made you do that?" _

_Hichigo flinched and looked away, his lips trembling as tears fell down. "I was afraid everyday, that you'd leave me. I took the promise that we made too seriously, that when I heard that the man who saved you from the one who killed Mom kissed you..." _

_He wiped his tears but more replaced them. "I couldn't stand the thought that you would be separated from me. I guess I was so worried to the point that I believed everybody around us would take you away if I give them the chance to, that's why I was so possessive." _

_Ichigo's eyes softened at the words, from her very boyish and rough but kind brother. She moved closer and touched his cheek, for him to look at her again. _

_"You didn't have to. We're twins and we'll never be apart, and I never forgot that promise as well when we were young. But you didn't need or have to do all of that. I forgive you."_

_ Hichigo made no sound as more tears made his cheeks damp as he embraced his sister who hugged him with one arm. Soon when she was gone, his eyes were now red and more lost than before. He couldn't sleep, even in the evening. _

_Though consoled and forgiven by Ichigo, it wasn't enough. _

_He knew what he just cost himself, and her. He looked around, and saw a small cabinet with something in it. He grabbed the small bottle that made a rattling sound, and hesitating for a moment, and placed it on the bed first as he took an empty piece of paper left behind with a pen and wrote a few words, his hands shaking as he started to cry silently. _

_Thinking about everything that happened for the year, his family, his sister, himself, he immediately swallowed almost all what was inside._

_ In a few minutes, he fell down, the last of his tears dripping down and the note inside the empty bottle, but there wasn't any beeping sound to alarm anybody, and only the next day they found out._

Hearing the car screech a little as it parked in the garage, she snapped out of her trance and mounted off the car, going to her room. She was rather glad that arriving home interrupted her thinking.

She might have thought too deep about her past, and if she thought any further the vision of what happened after that would make her mind pound violently.

She looked out the window, and sighed as she changed back to her plain clothes. She dyed her hair back to black the moment she went in the bathroom, knowing that even though Byakuya knows now who she is, it would be better to keep it black for a little while longer.

Her eyes looked at her black hands, unable to stop from blaming herself for letting her own personal reasons get in the way to get herself opened her drawer, and at the deepest part took out the hair pins. She still kept them, but never wore them once.

She was truly scared, but she was determined to try and get the both of them to settle things. Everything was so complex, that her mind and heart was in deep agony.

How could she get herself to have strange feelings for the same man who saved her and who danced with her? It was more than feelings of gratitude, that it was terrifying. The thought constantly repeated in her head that she wanted to expel that fear out of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update. Got busy and an exam is coming near.**


	8. Injuries

**Chapter 8 - Injuries  
><strong>

A week after she visited her mother and brother's graves, she couldn't say anything whenever she was in her classroom. Especially when it was at _his_ Class, she couldn't bear to look at him in the eye. It has been like that after that time at the grave when he figured out who she really was.

She wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or guilt, or neither, or something else that she couldn't put a word to. They didn't talk to each other, not a word, but she knew that there has to be a time that they should talk again about what happened.

Relief was what she felt when class ended, but it immediately vanished when her phone rang just before she could stop out the gate. The caller was her father who told her that Yuzu and Karin are in the hospital, severely wounded and unconscious.

They got involved in a severe bus accident on the way home when it crashed against a speeding truck as the driver had an unexpected burst artery.

In twenty minutes' time, though the hospital was very far, she reached the entrance door and panted. Nothing but fear was in her eyes, and that was rare for almost all the time they showed nothing but indifference.

But she regained some of her cool, not wanting to look so weak and fragile. For the past few years, strangers or people who know her would see her as strong and she wanted it to stay that way.

Walking at a fast pace towards a pale desk where a young nurse was sitting, she asked where her sisters are, stating their full names. She saw many other kids of her sisters' age or younger lying on wheel beds, with IV's or the like connected to them. She also noticed their parents' crying or merely looking very distressed.

Soon one of the many doctors that she saw walking around the large place led her to the room where they were lying on a bed as well, both their wrists strapped to an IV or whatever fluid it was. She went inside and saw the several bandages wrapping them.

A cast could be seen on Karin's left leg, and on Yuzu's left arm. The several red scratches on their faces sent them halfway to the point of being unrecognizable. The sight reminded her of herself back then after that fight with her brother.

"Is it fatal?"

"No. But they won't be able to leave the hospital for almost a month. They cannot move freely in that condition." He explained, not a sense of hesitance in his voice. Ichigo thanked him quietly out of relief and her father entered the room as she sat beside them on the floor, as all the chairs were used by the other children's relatives.

He gave her a can of carbonated fruit juice, and she took small sips once in a while, closing her eyes as she hated the sight of a hospital especially the rooms. It was already giving her a headache right now, that it was going to be unbearable the longer she'd stay there. But she had to endure it, for their sakes.

Looking at them, unconscious yet looking like they're merely in a deep sleep, she was more afraid than she'd ever been.

Though the doctor said that it wasn't fatal, who knows if something bad might happen out of the blue and take their lives away. She couldn't bear losing her family again, she could no longer stand a third time. The fear caused her to grip the metal can so tight that it was crushed to a very small size with her unfeminine strength.

She effortlessly threw it into the trash bin, and she hugged her legs close to her face, her heart getting ready to be torn in half should ever they die. She couldn't say if this heartache is more painful the ones that she gets when it comes to Byakuya.

She was more afraid of death than anyone else, for she witnessed it herself twice at a young and innocent age.

To relax herself for a while, she walked out the room and was about to step out the large hospital but she stopped immediately when she saw two certain someones lying on a bed, being strolled by the nurses as fast as can to an empty room as oxygen masks are on their faces, their eyes were struggling to open.

She felt even more unhappy that it was her only two friends, and she held her forehead in such a stressed manner that she could crush her skull if she applied more strength.

"_Why now?_" She thought, continuing to walk out the door. She couldn't cry, and she couldn't yell, she could only hold her head. She felt pathetic, even if none of this was any of her fault.

Suddenly, a voice caused her to calm a little, despite how painful she felt inside her heart and head. "Why are you here?" She didn't look at the person who said that, and just looked away, unable to say anything. But she gave in anyway to answering his question.

"My sisters got in a bus accident, along with the other passengers of the same bus." She said, her head still looking at the opposite direction to where Byakuya was standing. "Why is Rukia hospitalized?" She added.

"She got a flu." Was all he said, and she understood it immediately but said nothing to it, and continued to focus her eyes on any area where she could not see him.

Hearing the steps getting louder she almost walked back in but a gentle hold of her hand stopped her, and she felt her heart giving thousand kinds of pain. She couldn't face him, especially when her family is facing a possible tragedy.

She turned around only to look at him for one second, and saw him as serene and mysterious as ever that his unpredictable eyes pierced her to the point that she looked away, trying to get him to let go of her hand. She flinched when a hand held her chin, and turned her head around, followed by her body.

He let go of her hand, but his other hand remained on her chin, tilting her head a little upwards. "I don't know... what is this anymore." Ichigo said, but his expression remained devoid of emotion.

"Why did we have to dance..." Her armor was breaking again, and this time unwillingly. "...and let things end up like this?" He said no answer, and reached close but he didn't kiss her, which slightly disappointed her.

"Impulsive decisions." He answered, and there was a small silence before he pulled away and continued. "You can blame me for asking you to dance. I don't mind if you're mad at me."

She could feel honesty, and before she could walk back inside she was pulled close to him for a kiss that lasted for five seconds before he let go of her and walked ahead of her, both going different paths.

Ichigo went to visit Toshiro first, who looked completely strained as he was frowning from the uncomfortable pain of the headache, fever, and the mellow feeling that the liquid connected to his wrist was giving him.

"Kurosaki, you're here..." He asked, sounding very tired that she gave a sad expression as she walked closer. "What happened?" She asked. "Flu, so you better not go too near." He answered, and she did so, ten feet being the distance between them.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the white room for it was sickening to her. "You're still uncomfortable inside hospitals?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes not opening, not even for a second.

"It must have been really hard on you, losing him so unexpectedly..." She could remember, the day when she realized her brother was dead. Him, Rukia, and her family were witness to the aftermath. She could remember it all, playing like a movie.

She could remember deep and open wounds, loud cries of despair and anger, unearthly eyes of her own, injured doctors and nurses, wrists and ankles strapped tightly, sedatives and the like injected into her system, a deranged face, eyes of horror from others. She was disgusted with herself at that day, and the days when she was in that situation.

When she knew that her brother died, she completely lost her sanity that she threw an extremely violent fit that many got hurt in the process, hurt badly despite her young age of eight.

After days of medication and consultation, the first ones not turning up very well, they realized she has schizophrenia, her other self formed from the rage, sadness and guilt that she kept in her all the time.

"I can't help it..." She muttered sadly, finally opening her eyes.

"Get well soon." She bid before leaving, and he sighed in understanding for her, knowing that neither him or Rukia suffered what she suffered. He may have lost his parents back when he was a newborn but he never felt the pain from losing them, since he never got to meet them.

Rukia may have lost her mother (or rather, her adoptive mother), but it could never compare to their friend's pain.

The past always has a way of catching up, especially death, which was the main factor for why her past wasn't something to look forward too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This time it's a chappy shorter than usual because if I tried to make it as long as the others, who knows when I'll update the story again. Reviews and constructive criticism are accepted, but please no flames. Next chapter will be in Byakuya's view, well not exactly POV. More like, he is the main character of the next chapter.  
><strong>


	9. Matters of a Relationship

**Chapter 9 - Matters of a Relationship  
><strong>

Byakuya watched his sister rest, the pain in her face slowly fading as she was already starting to recover. The silence was interrupted by a phone call, and to his surprise it was Koga. But it was better than his 'parents', since Koga had no hard feelings or anything towards him.

Yet the fact that he would call him was suspicious for it was rare. He walked out so that Rukia wouldn't hear him while not noticing that she woke up.

"What is it?" He asked, as low as he could but audible enough for Koga to hear. "Do not react too much of what I'll say." A serene voice said, and Byakuya agreed. "I'm here in Karakura Town, but don't worry. Your... our parents believe that I'm at work. I'll tell you where I am, but you have to go there fast so we can talk right away."

"Alright. Where are you right now?" After hearing the location he hung up immediately and was about to take off but a strained call from his sister stopped him.

"Who did you talk to?"

"A fellow teacher." Byakuya said. "I have to go somewhere, but I'll be back soon. Just continue resting." His calm voice was as always, convincing to his little sister.

She nodded, humming softly as she fell asleep again. He quickly left the hospital, on the way out seeing a glimpse of Ichigo being escorted by a nurse to some other room. At that moment, his heart felt crazy, even through the whole ride to a small low-profile cafe.

He saw a man with dark purple hair wearing the white hair clips that he no longer has. He immediately knew it was Koga and walked inside, giving a small head nod as a greeting before sitting at the chair across Koga. "What did you want to talk about? And why in person?" He asked as low as he could. Koga paused from stirring his coffee, and immediately answered in the same low tone.

"Mother and Father are coming here to talk to you in a few days." Byakuya immediately felt the shock and anger building up in him but he succeeded in not letting it show too much.

"They really are hell bent for you take over the company, since you are their biological son." He continued.

"Up to now, you still hate them." He commented when he saw silver eyes gleaming with silent fury. "I already told you before, about how they treated me when I was still with them. You're lucky to experience only one-hundredth of what I went through." He said calmly, but the rage in his voice was evident.

"I cannot let Rukia get caught up with this." He continued, sighing as a waitress offered him coffee.

"I know, you threatened them countless times if they should ever involve Rukia, yet they remain persistent." He said with sympathy for his brother-in-law. "You know that I can't help you much except telling you about this, but-" Byakuya stopped Koga from saying anymore. "I understand." The next moment was spent by finishing their own coffee.

"I'll be taking my leave, if you don't mind." Koga nodded at him and Byakuya left , driving back to the hospital. He took a peek at his sister, and felt comfort that she looked more peaceful than before.

Confident that she'll be fine, he roamed around the hospital, trying to look for the cafeteria where he could get something to eat. When he reached the place, he ordered vegetable soup before taking a small table to eat. After taking his last spoon he saw Ichigo on another table close to his, eating three cheeseburgers with lemon soda.

He noticed the bandage on her left arm, and could see a small dot of red staining it. Despite it being better not to do it, he took the bowl and sat beside her. She didn't notice him until when she turned her head to her right.

She nearly jumped out of the chair when she saw him. She did her best to not initiate eye contact with him as she resumed eating.

"What do you want?" She scowled with a full mouth, shifting herself away from him centimeter by centimeter. But she stopped, remembering what she brought with her that she wanted to give back to him.

His eyes looked at the kenseikan that she kept all the time, and she took another bite. "I'll give it back to you. Thanks for giving it to me back then. It was... sweet of you to do that." Though how much she didn't say such cheesy words, she couldn't think of a better word.

"You still kept it." His hands took the clips from her hand.

"You're the one who saved my life. You can say that I kept it as a sentimental." She said, taking a large sip to distract herself from how tense she is getting.

The cool drink didn't help the pain in her chest. Not wanting to stay close to him any longer to risk things getting even more tense, she finished the rest of the burgers in such a way that Byakuya was a little surprised to how unladylike she really is; and that thought already repeated in his head again and again.

Yet, she didn't leave the chair and stayed there, the deafening silence between them causing her to want to leave all the more yet her body lacked the will to move. "Thanks." He said out of the blue, and Ichigo turned to him again.

"After all this time this was still with you." His tranquil voice said, the wind from his voice tickling her ear. "But..." He took her hand and placed the clips on the soft, smooth palm. "Keep it." He said, unable to get his eyes away from the face that Ichigo was making.

She may not be blushing, but her eyes looked so mesmerizing as the gazed at the clips with mild awe. He cupped her cheek, and slowly leaned in to take her lips again, but she pushed him away at the last minute with her free hand. "Don't." She said.

"Do you even know why you... why we're doing this?" She was acting like she was in a drama series again, that it annoyed her to no end.

"It's best if we forget that we ever met at the prom. If we keep dwelling on it, I don't know what will happen to me... and to you as well. We can't have this kind of relationship."

He didn't know either why he did that, why is he acting so sweet towards her though he had been in a hard shell his entire life after running away. "I can't forget it. You know that you can't forget it either." He whispered, his hand holding her head and hugging her close.

He took the clips, and gently attached it to the back of her hair as the fingers went through the strands until the end. She didn't resist, but she didn't give in either. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and kissed the dark locks before pulling away. He slowly left Ichigo in the cafeteria not before looking at her face once again.

Ichigo was right, he doesn't know why he keeps on holding her like that. Every time he kissed her, he didn't want to stop.

"Sensei?" A male voice called out faintly, and he looked at one of the rooms. It came from a small teenager with snowy hair lying on the bed, looking like he is also in the situation that Rukia is in. He walked to the side of the door but didn't walk any closer. "Are you a student?"

The boy nodded while sitting up. Byakuya noticed a pack of blood, and read the donor. Ichigo Kurosaki. The name surprised him a bit but it didn't show. Toshiro looked at where Byakuya was looking at, and saw the blood pack.

"She's another student of yours, and a close friend of mine." Seeing a warm expression when he said the last words, he felt something in him boil and his lips almost formed a displeased frown. "I see." Toshiro looked at him, his green eyes half-dull from the flu. "You know her?"

Byakuya shrugged, "She's my new neighbor." He got a murmur of understanding from the boy, "What's your name?" He asked, and the teen was unaware of the tensity of the voice that was almost like a snake's bite.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya of 3-1."

"That name... you're what they call the young prodigy?" The latter nodded, touching the back of his hand injected with the blood tube. He closed his eyes, content from the warm Ichigo's blood gave. He felt so content that Byakuya could see a slight shade of red on the cheeks and it made him feel worse.

"She volunteered to give blood to you?" He asked, trying to make sure.

"The blood was actually for her sisters, but since we have the same blood type she gave me some as well." He answered politely, his eyes closing and opening again. "Sorry Sensei, but I need some rest. Mind giving me privacy?"

He understood and left, wondering why he felt bitter towards the boy twice whenever he would mention Ichigo with a gentle expression. But he didn't know the word to match what he felt, for as a man who didn't know much about emotion after running away, he couldn't find the perfect word, or any hint at all.

He also couldn't put a word into what he's feeling for Ichigo. He didn't get it either, why would he kiss her, and why she would be such a big deal just because they met in the very past.

Knowing that Rukia will be okay in the hands of the doctors, he drove back home and stayed in his bed, too distressed over what Koga told him that he didn't finish his paperwork. Looking at the drawer that has his handgun, he took the empty firearm out and grabbed from another drawer a box of bullets.

Getting six, he loaded the gun and placed it back before taking a shower. Hot water soothed his body that was caressed for an hour by nothing by the cold night wind, and just as he finished he heard a car closing by.

Going out with a towel around his waist, he peeked at the window and saw a dark car parking by the garage at the neighboring house. Out came Isshin and Ichigo, looking solemn and quiet. He sighed as he changed, and looked at the city.

Though Koga said that they'll arrive in a few days, who knows what if they'll change their minds and go to Karakura Town the next day or at midnight? He was extremely cautious. But when they'll have their reunion that he is not looking forward too, he'll be ready.

And like how many times he warned them, if they try to involve Rukia, he will make sure they will wish they didn't. He loved his sister that he will protect her from monsters, the monsters being their family, the family that Rukia is completely unaware of up to now.


	10. Water Waves

**Chapter 10 - Water Waves  
><strong>

It's been two weeks. Two silent, awkward and blood-boiling weeks.

Byakuya waited for his parents to come, but they didn't. It made him want to shoot something, but he didn't.

He wondered if Koga was fooling around, but after a call he learned that they got caught up in business matters that they couldn't delay. So he continued to wait, but now that Rukia was free and well again, he had to be discreet and settle things with them without Rukia ever knowing.

Ichigo didn't talk to Byakuya once throughout that fortnight, just like the last time that she tried to avoid him. And within one of those two weeks her sisters were fine already, thanks to her blood and to their strong will.

Toshiro recovered at the end of those strangest fourteen days she had. And yet, that man never left her thought for one second. She couldn't get rid of the warmth that his hands and lips left. And there were the clips that he gave to her, then she tried to give it to him but was told to keep it.

Though she knew wearing hair clips was feminine, even if those clips belonged to a man, she couldn't help but wear it everyday at the back of her hair exactly where Byakuya clipped it.

And like when she changed her hair color, people once again made a big deal about it. She was completely annoyed but acted silent around them, and made it official that she really hates them even if her life was different, she would still dislike their persistent, stubborn and selfish guts.

They were partly to blame for why this happened, why both he and her are troubled and conflicted over the strange relationship formed between them.

"Kurosaki! What is the answer to this problem?" Her math teacher called pretty loudly that it snapped her out of her deep-in-thought state. She sighed and stood up, answering the question.

Within all those two weeks, one of her main thoughts was Byakuya, even in her dreams he was there. That was when she fully believed in the saying that the smallest things can give the greatest of impacts, along with the saying that love is more complicated than it looks.

And this 'love', she's not even sure if it's love, is completely complicated that her head was spinning whenever she'd think of what happened at the prom.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't expect that there would be no one at home, not even her sisters, especially with a note that said that the keys are with her dad and that she can stay at her neighbor's for the night.<p>

She was sure that they would let her spend the night in their home, but she is extremely not willing to be under the same roof with the man who kissed her and who she is having very complex feelings for.

Without any homework to do and with a few leftover snacks she walked away from the house and strolled through random paths but making sure that the streets around her are not dangerous.

Her eyes were momentarily shining darkly with dread when she saw the exact river where her mother died, and also where she first met Byakuya. She walked across this river countless times, and each time she did she always had the same thought: swim in the water. But she never did.

She always imagined that if she went in the water, the killer could appear and kill her with the same jagged knife that took her mother's life. In the same dilemma for the past few years, she sat at the edge and looked at the river.

Then she finally made up her mind. She will swim.

If she could last for long enough, or even go to the deepest part of the still water, then maybe a slight part of the burden would get off her back, no matter how small it may be. If she had to choose to do this crazy act or stay in her teacher's house, she would choose the former.

After taking off her footwear, she dived in with a deep breath. Her firm arms and legs moved about to propel her body deeper, and as her eyes continued to search for the bottom, she could feel something grab her wrist all of a sudden.

Seeing ominous eyes and a bloodthirsty smile, her mouth gasped and water went in, clogging her airways with water. She tried to get up, but another hand grabbed her free wrist and tried plunging her down.

Everything else went hazy, but she could remember somebody swimming towards her and carrying her back up to the surface. She was unsure if it was a dream, or real, but she couldn't make an answer in her head as she passed out from the shock and the sharp water intake.

* * *

><p>Seeing light in her eyes, he backed off as she sat up to cough all the water out. A hand rubbed her back for comfort, and she was surprised to see Byakuya, completely wet like her, reminding her of the time when they met under the rain.<p>

She immediately looked back on the grass. "I didn't need help." She said, trying to keep her barrier intact towards Byakuya. "You say you don't need help, and yet you looked so helpless and scared when I saved you." In that blunt and cold voice, Ichigo felt intimidated but she refused to back down towards him.

She was about to protest again but was it immediately vanished when something warm covered her body like a blanket. It was his coat, and she could smell the fresh cherry blossom flowers from the cotton.

"You'll get a cold being soaked like that."

She tightened the coat around her, for the warmth that it gave slowly melted away the coldness seeping in her body.

"Won't you get a cold as well?" She replied, her face turning to him. He said nothing and her eyes narrowed in irritation from getting no reply, but she let it slip aside.

He sat beside her, and the silence made her feel as if they were sitting there for several centuries. The silence was broken when she said one word which she really meant.

"Thanks."

Her cheeks flared up from saying that, but she hid her face in her knees to prevent him from seeing it. "It's no problem. I'm not going to let a student drown." He joked, which is extremely rare though he said it with a completely straight and calm face. But this annoyed her and she put her head back up, with a glare.

"So if I wasn't a student, you'd let me drown?" She asked quietly but the annoyance was in her voice. Ichigo wasn't aware that she was still blushing, and he saw the pink-red color all over her face. But to not embarrass her, he said nothing about it.

As if in a snowstorm she wrapped the coat around her even tighter than before and looked at the same view, both of them ignoring the setting sun to give way to darkness. When her eyes saw her bag nearby she reached out for it and grabbed her snacks and finished the last of it while Byakuya continued to look at the water.

"I never thought that you would continue to wear those clips." He commented when his eyes turned to the white, unique hair pieces. She looked at him, and her hands touched the clips keeping her hair in place.

"...I don't know. When it comes to you, I do things that are completely not likely of me to do." She replied. "The same goes for me." He said in understanding, and when they noticed the sky turning indigo, they both stood up. Ichigo gave him his coat, put her shoes back on and grabbed her bag, then turned around to take her leave but was stopped.

"Your family's not home."

"I know that. I'm planning to stay with one of my friends. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway." She answered as an excuse and he said no more, as they went through opposite paths.

Despite that awkward yet pretty much normal conversation, she is still not willing to stay in his house. Walking far enough, she sighed and rubbed her head, knowing that she has no choice but to stay with Byakuya. Though Toshiro's house is near, it's not as if they have extra room since there are other three people living with him in the house.

"_Dad says that even all the windows are locked. Looks like I really have to spend the night in their house, whether I like it or not._"

But just before she could turn around, a car stopped in front of her, the car lights glaring at her eyes as if they wanted to blind her. Then it drove past her, and she caught strange glares from the people inside despite it being dark already. She wondered who were they, but she shrugged it away with the thought that it was just an aggressive driver.

* * *

><p>She constantly hesitated whenever she tried to ring the doorbell, but after a deep breath she pressed the button as it made a buzzing sound. Tapping her foot on the flat wood she was about to leave when the door opened halfway, and she saw Rukia.<p>

"Hi, Ichigo! I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you'd be in your room. So... why the visit?"

The taller girl answered while her mind yelled at her that she wished she didn't, "My old man and my sisters are not home and won't be back till tomorrow, and they have the keys so..."

"Okay. I was just finished making dinner so you can come in and eat with us." Without a word, she went in after dropping her now dry shoes at the doorstep. "Sorry, but we don't have a guest room so..." Ichigo shook her head.

"I'll just sleep at the couch then."

The whole night passed with a quiet atmosphere. Rukia continued to be unaware of the tension forming between her brother and her friend, and the next day Ichigo left after taking a shower in their house.

As she walked out, her family came back and she was a little relieved. At least she won't spend half the day outside the house. She already wanted to be in her room and take a long rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I edited all the chapters, and of course reviews and constructive criticism are accepted but no flames. I'll say this again: this story is not as happy and fluffy like the original, guys. The first chapters may not have much angst and it's more of conflict and drama, but soon enough the dark, sad and angst of this story will come to the surface.**

**I didn't like to rush the story or anything, so that is why the progress is kind of slow. By the way, Happy New Year guys! Let's look forward to a new year! :D  
><strong>


	11. Truth or Lies

**Chapter 11 - Truth or Lies  
><strong>

As Byakuya was putting back in the shelf the last of them, one small book fell down to the floor and a small photo fell out from the pages. He went down and picked up both the book and the picture , and his eyes flashed briefly with grief when he saw what the picture contained.

"_Hisana... though it is strange, Rukia resembles you a lot in appearance though you're not related. I only realized that when she was five and her hair was long like yours._"

For a while his eyes remained focused at the photo composing of him and Hisana when they were eight. At the picture, she gave a faint but truly happy smile, and he gave that same emotionless face that he had for almost his whole life.

She was his only friend back then, the only one he was comfortable with aside from Isane when he was still living with his family.

His family wasn't the only problem in his life back then. Another was his social life. Due to his status as being a member of a well-known family, the kids in his school were afraid to approach him ever since kindergarten because they were very intimidated by his family's influence.

Only one wasn't and always approached him whenever she had the time and that was Hisana. For three years they remained friends since five but similar to Isane she got very ill and was bedridden.

Byakuya always visited her everyday while using the excuse that he's going to the library. Eventually they found out and forbade him from visiting her again, telling him he shouldn't have time for 'people like her'.

The day after that he got a call from one of Hisana's friends and was shocked at the news: she gave in to the illness and died. This added fuel to the fire of hatred for his family. Each time they did something cruel, the hotter that flame burned.

Isolated by his family, by his classmates, then his only friend dying when he was not there for her; such pressure and depression made him who he is now. He already lost the will to mingle with others and learn the true meaning of friendship when he ran away and started his life in Karakura Town.

No wonder personal issues can make that much of an impact on someone's life.

And no matter how unfeeling he acts he knows that inside he is a man full of emotions, deep and strong emotions.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't come any closer!" <em>

_It was useless, the man with a crazed smile remained deaf to her shouts full of rage and fear. She couldn't run though she had the chance, and her body was trembling the closer he walked to her as he played with the same knife full of jagged edges shaped like the teeth of a shark._

_That day of her mother's death flashed before her eyes when the man was only inches away from her, his eyes shining with the want to murder her. Those murderous eyes were completely petrifying her that her limbs stopped shaking completely. _

_Her body acted as if she was no more but a statue, and her throat only closed up to keep her screams from escaping her mouth as the knife drove through her skin with her blood flowing out of her body and trickled down to the hard, cold floor.  
><em>

_The strange thing was, she felt no pain at all. She could feel the cold blade wounding her but there was no pain, not anything relating to agony. _

_"Run and run, scream all you want, but no one will save you like no one could save you're mom." The malicious voice spoke against her ear. _

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Wake up!" A soft voice called and she did wake up, and what she did next was wipe the cold sweat caused by the nightmare off her forehead.

"What is it?"

"It's already time for breakfast." Yuzu reminded, which was proved as she was still wearing her light orange apron.

"Alright, I get it. Get downstairs and wait for me." Her sister nodded and left, as she got off the bed and tied her hair into in a short-spiked ponytail with the white clips keeping her stray hair in place.

While they were eating breakfast, Ichigo noticed Yuzu looking at her hair once in a while, as if she's curious about something, mixed with the look as if she was a sight for sore eyes, but only after both of them washed the plates she asked her about it.

"Tell me." This surprised the younger Kurosaki as this was said all of the sudden. "Huh?"

"A while ago I can see you looking at me, in a suspicious way. What was that all about?" Knowing that she was busted, Yuzu blushed in embarrassment as her head lowered till her eyes could only see the floor and her own feet. "W... well... that is... it's because..." Her fingers fidgeted, her eyes darting back and forth.

"... I... noticed... something."

The last word made her eyebrow twitch as her arms crossed. "What is that 'something'?"

The twelve year-old gulped before she could say it clearly without stammering. "For a while you've been acting pretty insecure about something. And being the person you are who likes boyish things, now you're wearing hair clips, I wonder if..." That was when she faltered again.

Ichigo started to grow a little impatient, unaware that her other younger sister and her father are hearing their conversation in the kitchen even though they're in the living room.

"Just say it."

"Are you in love with someone?"

Ichigo's eyes went as wide as it could from the straight-to-the-point question. "What are you talking about?" She answered back with surprise on her face. Even Karin and Isshin's face was plastered with nothing but surprise but they continued to act normal though their ears were throbbing.

Silence overcame the whole house for a moment. The next moment, Ichigo spoke up in defense for herself.

"Okay, just because I'm wearing these clips doesn't mean I'm changing my style because I have feelings for someone." With a simple lie already created in her head, she let that lie slip past her lips.

"My hair's been bothering my eyes for a while now, and I'd rather wear these than wearing a hairband or getting another haircut. It's just that." With calmness in her face, her body and her voice they all bought it and Yuzu sighed out loud while the other two sighed in their heads.

"You shouldn't make those kind of assumptions in your head. I'll do the rest here so you can go to your room." Yuzu did so and Ichigo sighed quietly from relief that she was able to dismiss the matter casually. "_That was a close one. And she should let me do the housework, her wounds aren't completely closed yet._" She couldn't think anymore when the doorbell rang so she automatically went to the door and saw Rukia.

"Hi. What do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Can I borrow your Science and Math notes? I need to catch up with my lessons and I forgot to ask sooner." She immediately agreed and led the girl inside.

* * *

><p>When Rukia left a loud thud mixed with a squeaky sound filled the small bedroom as Ichigo landed her whole back on the cushion with her hands on her head, her eyes showing stress.<p>

Rukia's presence reminded the teen about how she is keeping what happened at thee prom a secret to her, the sister of the one who is involved in the event. It caused her to stay up almost all night. She was trying to calm down the strong pulses in her heart as she wondered whether to tell her or not.

She knew that the longer she kept this from Rukia, the more she's betraying the latter and she didn't want this to go on any longer. Though it was late and near midnight, she wanted to say it now or continue staying silent and lying to her friend as long as she lives.

With that thought she climbed down and faced the neighboring house. As if her hands and feet were that of an ant's she crawled up the wall until she reached the window.

Two soft knocks at the glass were enough to wake her up. She almost jumped off the bed when she saw a dark shadow outside but her heart calmed down when she saw that it was just Ichigo.

"Let me in." She mouthed while pointing at the lock. Rukia did so in a second and she jumped inside with a soft thud on the floor. "Why are you here? And in a very late evening?" She wasn't angry that she was woken up but she was curious.

"I have something to tell you. And this is a big deal, and I only have the courage to say it now." Though she said it so quickly, the tone that was used was so serious, and that made Rukia a little nervous that she almost gulped.

"What is it you have to say?"

"Well..." She took in one deep breath to compose herself before she went on with the tale. "Long story short, and you don't know this but I was taken to the prom against my will."

"Prom? The masquerade prom?" A small affirmative nod was her answer. "What about it? Wait... but I thought you didn't want to go."

A brief answer cleared that fact out. "Thanks to the others I got brought there."

"A while later at that night I bumped into your brother. One thing led to another then we danced, and then it led to another thing and we..." There was a pause for a few seconds, but she immediately finished the sentence after the brief silence. "...kissed. But before he could take the mask off my face I pulled back and ran away." She paused explaining to see how Rukia reacted.

The latter looked surprised, but much to her relief she sensed no anger. Closing her eyes she continued as calm as she could.

"Having an odd hair color, he would immediately know that it was me should he see me again after that night. That was why I got my hair dyed and trimmed. But I let personal stuff get in the way so that I would have my orange hair when I went to the cemetery with my family. As you both were there, I got caught later and things became complex after that." She opened her eyes and looked at her friend again, with a serious expression.

"Well then, tell me. Are you mad? Ashamed?" The latter shook her head.

"No."

"Then what?" She was expecting her to be either of the two that she just asked her. "I'm just... surprised." She had to be honest, she was really surprised that she was almost speechless. But she was telling the truth when she didn't feel any anger or shame in what she told her.

Time passed and it soon became past midnight. Dead air was all around them. Rukia just looked at her own hands, her mouth slightly parting to try and form words but then closed before she could make it out.

Ichigo knew right that her friend right now is at a loss for words. She also knew that though the latter claimed to be not mad or ashamed, this will affect their friendship for sure.

But she doesn't know how, for it might either be for the better or for the worse. If she had to guess, it could be both.

"When you're ready to tell your full opinion, I'll accept whatever you think about it. At least I got to tell you. I didn't want to play dumb or lie to you any longer. And the same goes for the others. But I'm just not sure when I'll be ready to tell them." And with that she climbed down without much difficulty and left Rukia to think about it.

She still didn't say anything, but her mind was also silent. The whole evening and early morning was awkward for the both of them. It was more awkward for Ichigo because when she fell asleep, the murderer appeared in her dreams again, giving her even bloodier torture than the last one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, before I make the twelfth chapter I'll edit all the other chapters of this fic first. Reviews and constructive criticism are accepted but please no flames.**


	12. A Friend's Favor

**Chapter 12 - A Friend's Favor  
><strong>

Ichigo kept distance from Rukia for the next few days. She could tell that both of them weren't ready yet to talk to each other.

And now it became a hobby as well, for her two swim in the river every time after school. She still wanted to try and conquer her fears, but she was always close to being successful, but never completely triumphant.

The fifth day after the night when she told Rukia the truth, her eyes gazed at the dark blue for a while before her feet left the ground as she jumped in the cold water. The deeper she got, the clearer the image of the killer formed in front of him, with that malicious smile and those cold eyes ready to drag her deeper and kill her.

Once again, she failed. She swam back up and panted from not breathing for a long time. She ran back home and climbed up to her window so that her family wouldn't see her drenched self. She changed to simple clothes and immediately closed the curtains when she caught a glance of Rukia doing her homework.

She still waited until Rukia would be ready to talk to her about it. Strangely, her waiting for Rukia's complete answer made her focus less on Byakuya. She had to be a little thankful for that, but it didn't mean that things were getting better.

* * *

><p>Byakuya frowned at he was just told at the phone. Three days from now was the time when they'll meet face to face again, and this time Koga was sure that they wouldn't have any delays or whatsoever. It would be it.<p>

As Rukia washed the dishes while humming, he went upstairs and took out the bullets from his handgun. He would put them back on when that day comes.

He remembered everything when he was living with them. They beat him up and scolded him since his very early childhood, they forbade him from seeing his only friend who died soon after, and what was worse: In parties or balls, away from the eyes of his family, other people would make indecent moves towards him, man or woman.

But he never told his family. They wouldn't care anyway. That and every bad thing a parent can do to their child, his parents did to him before he ran away. Every... every heartless action possible, they did it to him.

Them and their completely stuck-up, outdated, cruel away of acting... he hated it all. Again and again he would say that and think that until he could finally rid the burden off his heart.

But as long as they're alive and after him, the burden might never be able to disappear. It would take ages until they would give in to death, due to their annoying obstinacy.

* * *

><p>"Class, as well as you know there will be a small school performance tomorrow." Their homeroom teacher announced as soon as she entered the classroom.<p>

"Ah yes, the Celebratory Dance, right to celebrate the 29th year of Karakura High?" One student replied.

"But who will perform the dance?"

"That's right. No one ever told us about who the dancer will be."

Ichigo just sat on her chair, her hand pressing against her cheek as she halfheartedly listened to their chatter while looking at what's outside the window. It was better to look at the view of the sakura and oak trees at the school yard rather than her classmates asking questions about a performance.

"You will know now. The dancer will be... Rukia Kuchiki." Gasps were heard, all but Ichigo who did her best to keep it in her throat. Rukia's only reply to the surprise of her classmates was a humble smile. The gasps were followed by a brief applause and a few congratulations.

"Congrats, Rukia." She muttered to herself. Behind her seat, Toshiro noticed the growing emotional distance between Rukia and Ichigo which caught his curiosity. They were close, so now why are they acting as if they have a strained relationship?

Though curious, he didn't bother to ask. He could tell that neither are in a good mood despite their calm aura.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki, what are dazing around for? Tomorrow's the big day, you need to polish up the dance a little more." The instructor called as Rukia was looking at Ichigo from outside the window with solemn eyes.<p>

"Oh sorry. Holding her fan with extreme delicacy and gracefulness, she began the first step. After ten minutes, the dance was over and her reply was a clap of awe. "Looks like you're ready to dance for tomorrow. Alright, you can go home now."

Rukia thanked her instructor before heading for the gate where Byakuya waited. They started to drive home, but on the way she started getting a headache as her body burned.

Noticing this, Byakuya drove a little faster and helped her go inside as her legs were weak and light. After placing a damp cloth on her forehead he flipped his phone open and called his fellow teachers.

"This is bad news, but my sister might not be able to perform the dance tomorrow. She has a fever of thirty-eight degrees, and overexerting her would make her condition even worse." Was the same thing he said to every teacher and he would always get the same not-pleased reaction.

He sighed in his head when he was done calling everyone. "I forgot to tell you to tell them that I'm sorry for this..."

"You don't have to be sorry. It was just an unlucky coincidence." After that short assuring he cooked soup and served some of it to Rukia before eating his share and going to sleep. By the time tomorrow comes, there would only be one day left until they arrive.

* * *

><p>"She got sick? But what can we do? It can't be postponed." Ichigo stopped walking when she heard some of the school personnel talk say that. She was surprised as well, and out of concern she walked inside the faculty room while approaching the small circle of teachers.<p>

She didn't find Byakuya anywhere, but she dismissed the thought a second later when she was in front of the, but they were unaware of her presence.

"I'll take her place." The endless chatter stopped at her abrupt suggestion. Her eyes hardened at their looks of disbelief, to show them that she wasn't joking. "Kurosaki, we appreciate the offer but, you're joking?" The look in her eyes even became more serious.

"But the dance is pretty difficult to learn. You sure you can do it?" The instructor asked, knowing that she was really willing to do it. "Do you have a video of the whole dance?" Ichigo asked in return. "Sure. I have a few tapes here..."

* * *

><p>As she tried to fall asleep again to ease the pain in her head, her phone rang and she answered it with a lazy groan. "Sensei, what is it?" When she heard her answer a bit of energy came back for her to speak a little louder.<p>

"Really? Can I talk to her then?" Seconds passed quietly, then a voice spoke. "_So, what do you want to talk about?_" Rukia felt a lump in her throat at the tone of the voice. She sounded slightly awkward. "You really want to fill in for me?"

"_If no one does, you'll come here the next day with an embarrassed face. I'm not looking forward to see that._" While answering that, Ichigo moved to a more secluded area so that no one would hear her. "But why? For one reason, you're going to wear girly stuff and I know you hate it. But what is the main reason?"

There was no reply for a while, but neither hang up. "It's because... I'm doing this for your sake. Like what I said, I don't want you to feel guilty that you can't perform today. And you don't have to worry, I watched all the videos of your rehearsal and I'm a fast learner." She wasn't bragging. She was just calming down her friend.

"Rukia, you don't need to say anything. Just let me say this before I hang up. If you're final decision is either you're okay with it or not, I'll still do this as a favor for you because... you have been a nice friend."

And with that there was the droning dial tone, and both closed their phones.

* * *

><p>Never has she worn such a large kimono with several flower patterns. For the kimono was Rukia's size, it only reached until down to her knees. The sandals were really high-heeled that she almost stumbled a few times but she immediately got the hang of it in a while.<p>

The attire was done. All what was left was her hair and make up. Before her hand could take a hold of the comb, she froze when she saw another person reflected from the mirror in front of her. "Hello." She mumbled while taking the comb and removing any tangles or any imperfections in her hair that started to go back to orange as signs of coral color were showing in the black strands.

But it wasn't that noticeable so she brushed that thought aside with another gentle swipe of the comb as it massaged her hair. Her ears were deaf to his own hello as she started to tie her hair with a few flower clips. The problem was her makeup.

Never for once in her life did she ever wear makeup, and though she was determined to do this for her friend, she was not sure if she would get it right.

Her fingers started to tremble around the lipstick handle, and the she brought the colored tip closer to her lips. But Byakuya took the small makeup away from her hands as gently as he could to not startle her.

"What..." She was not rudely silenced as color painted her pale lips a nude pink shade. She immediately knew what he was doing and stayed quiet and still to let him dye her lips. But before she knew it, he did the rest as well with ease.

"_Maybe he was the one who was going to do Rukia's makeup?_", she thought. Though she never got an answer from him, that was true. "Thanks." Slipped out her lips when she saw her appearance in the mirror, it was completely feminine that if she did this for any other reason she would get irritated.

Her face was coated with the right amount of apricot foundation; her eyes standing out more with brown eyeshadow as the base then magenta applied on the earthly color and then her eyes were brightened with a hint of shimmering white; her eyebrows redefined with a chocolate brown color; her whitish cheeks given warmth with pale pink, and her lips with the nude pink that she was about to put on herself.

A warm hand softly touched her cheek and she held her breath, remembering how warm he felt when he held her face for a kiss. And he was about to take her lips again, as of now, he made a hint of moving closer to her face.

The next thing that happened was never anticipated by either. Maybe it was just because they immediately gave in to the intensity of the moment.

Ichigo leaned forward and claimed his lips, softly but passionately. She could never know what got over her to do this when she tried to keep herself away from him since that fateful night. And in just that moment they stayed like that before she pulled away, the pink blush on her cheeks turning to crimson.

"I thought that's not what you wanted right now."

She couldn't say anything. The blush on her cheeks went even redder but the crimson hue disappeared as he stood up. "Good luck." When he left the room, her hands clasped together against her beating chest. She knew it, her feelings for him were really complicated as it came from complex matters and started from a complex past.


	13. Dance of Death

**Chapter 13 - Dance of Death  
><strong>

It was almost time. Only a few minutes left, but everyone was anxious that the anxiety caused minutes to be like eternity. Ichigo waited in the stage, feeling calm about performing the dance. She wished Rukia well as a student-in-charge of announcements went up the stage and started to tell the audience to lower the noise.

This was it. Both her hands started to open the twin fans, as the curtains in front of her started to open when the student announced the celebratory dance.

She was kind of glad that he didn't announce who would be the dancer for whatever reason, because it would give them the shocked faces which she hated after seeing it twice.

Her feet advanced forward until she was at the center of the stage, and she started to dance. She started by making an elegant pose where her arms were in front of her while holding the fans like delicate flowers, and the long sleeves covered most of her face except the eyes.

As if she was putting her heart in the dance, her eyes blazed and she started to make the first step by swaying the fans to the right while her right foot makes a 180 movement. They completely ignored to who she is, and just watched her dance to the slow sangen music that seemed to set up the mood.

Like a geisha, she started to make slow and steady moves which gradually became fast, dangerous and dizzying by each second. The once calm melody turned intense the more powerful the dance became, and it suddenly dropped as she stopped with another striking pose.

Her eyes once again looked at them at such a daring manner, as if they were literally glowing. She needed to look as if the dance is her life, for she vowed not to screw up.

This dance was for Rukia's sake, this was merely a favor for her friend, nothing more.

Her knees dropped to the ground, as if she was going to faint that a few hitched their breath of thinking that she might be ill. But it was merely a part of the dance, as she gladly took the sandals off her feet.

A different type of music played. It started with a few steady drumbeats, then after a few seconds followed by a flute then a violin, making a music full of many emotions concentrated in the song. Her whole body moved like she was in the free air, dancing along with the happy breeze though in reality the air around her was still.

The longer she danced, the more the audience was filled with awe. The teachers were impressed that though she had only little time to learn the moves to replace Rukia, she is still doing an extremely great job.

They were also impressed that a boyish girl like her would dance like a real lady, but they never asked themselves or the others why.

Ichigo's face remained as flawless as a doll's and her expression remained unreadable but inside her head she was thinking, that though she was only doing this for Rukia, why is it that while she dances she feels more enlightened inside?

The song was beautiful, yet it had a sad tone and that solemn melody was responding to the pain in her heart. Something like this, a dance that delicate maidens would do, was trying to heal a small wound in her heart among the thousand wounds that she received through childhood to now.

She couldn't understand, but she continued to dance nonetheless until it was over. She didn't bother to bow at their claps, and she merely went backstage and removed the clip and the flower off her hair as it flowed loose down to her back.

Afterwards she immediately changed clothes to her normal uniform and went back to the classroom, to take a rest while the rest continued to spend their time in the auditorium. Class flew by quickly and she walked home without talking to anybody.

Ichigo did her best not to let her tears flow again. She wouldn't allow it. Everything was fucking confusing that she wished time would take her back to long ago for it all to disappear. To distract herself, she fell asleep just as her father arrived early.

Half an hour later, she woke up and went down the stairs while fixing her messy bed hair, and saw her dad reading the newspaper while drinking coffee.

"So you got early today?" She muttered, which he heard very well. He nodded and she decided to prepare dinner since Karin and Yuzu would be home any minute now.

"Ichigo, has something been troubling you?" She paused chopping from that question she wants to be asked the least. "What is this right now? I'm perfectly fine." But he knew his daughter better.

"Though you claim you're wearing clips to protect your face from your hair and that you're fine, I can see through those well-made excuses and acts. You're the type who knows how to get out of a sticky situation, but it's not going to work this time. Ichigo, whatever is making you act awkward, tell me." He was so concerned that it hurt her. She wished that it didn't have to be now.

"Dad... do you believe in love at first sight?" (It's a cliffhanger made on purpose, XD)

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

It appears his parents finished early and arrived, and he was quite irritated with the constant change in when they'll meet.

From the text they sent him, they would be in a hotel in the corner of Minamikawase (it's one of the places in Karakura Town and where Ichigo lives; I researched through the official Bleach wiki site).

He didn't use his car, and instead took a taxi on the way there and when he was in front of the building he coldly stepped in and went in the elevator. Everything was so fast, probably because he was too busy noticing how much his blood is boiling to leave him attention for the time.

When he heard the ding, he immediately walked forward the moment the doors opened and searched for room 7105. Before he could grab the knob that would lead him to his parents, he paused and collected himself, out of the fear that he might not be able to keep his cool when it would be about them.

But he took his chances as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door and his eyes showed nothing relating to shock or anger when the moonlight discs captured the image of his parents sitting down across a small table, looking at him with cold eyes that were as cold as back then.

"You'll never stop in trying to make me the heir." _And you won't stop those stupid family traditions of yours_ was what he wanted to say after that, but he left that part out if he wanted things to go smoothly.

"What a greeting after many years of not seeing each other in person, Byakuya." His father spoke.

"It's not like you would care." He used such a cold tone that made his hatred for them clear.

"Like I said also many times whenever you would call me, Koga is much better for the position than me, and I'm sure you have a long way until you can no longer manage your business." He added, which was the truth said in a cruel voice.

"I knew you would remain stubborn. You really are nothing but a hardheaded child." This time it was from his mother, with the same poison in her words.

"That hardheaded child did well without relying on any of you when I ran away. And if Koga is not like that, just give up and make him the heir. I'm sure he is trying hard." He continued to talk like how he would usually talk to others, as if he doesn't care for anybody at all.

They continued to talk for the next ten minutes, exchanging cruel words through calm voices. Byakuya knew they would never give up, but he nearly lost it when they mentioned Rukia.

"**_Either you agree with us, or we will involve her regardless of your threats._**" He didn't want that, the abuse they gave him wasn't just the reason why he hated them. Their companions who gave them a different abuse that stained him, the shady deals they did with the underworld, many other dark things, it was what prompted him to run away.

He didn't want Rukia to be raised in such an environment.

He left, leaving them in silence. He could have had the chance to kill them. His gun was ready to take their lives. But he didn't take the chance, it was too easy, and it would make it easy for him to get busted and ruin his sister's life. He still wanted to eliminate them, but at the right situation and at the right time.

It wasn't over, Byakuya knew that. This time he walked to his home though it was pretty far, but he needed a long hike with fresh air for slight comfort. On the way, he saw a figure holding a sharp knife drenched with blood.

And before he knew it, the figure started to lunge at him after noticing his presence...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing but drama and angst I know, but a teenager's life always has those two. I am a teenager myself, but I have no love problems yet since I'm a young teenager. What happened to Ichigo within those two days will be in the next chapter.  
><strong>


	14. Kaleidoscope

**Chapter 14: Kaleidoscope  
><strong>

He thought that he would be killed, but all the figure did was hold him with her arms, dropping the knife as rain poured upon them, washing as much crimson as it can.

To his shock, the blood-soaked figure was Ichigo, who kept on shaking in fear and horror. There were rain-mixed but real tears on her cheeks and her uniform was nothing but ripped and torn.

Byakuya looked to his left, and he was surprised to see so much blood on the brick walls of the alley corner. There were two men there who looked rugged and thug-like, and their torsos were slashed deeply, most likely leaving them to bleed to death. While he continued looking at the scene, Ichigo sobbed without control, her arms threatening to crush the older man's back as she embraced him so tightly.

She was scared. Her pride had no right to be in the way right now. "I... I was just... then... they... they almost..."

Ichigo was too terrified to speak straight, and Byakuya understood as he hugged her with equal force, burying her face in his chest while the sky along with the orange head kept on crying.

"You don't have to say it. I know what you're trying to tell me." he whispered, and the teen calmed down a little just by the sound of his voice.

"I... I..." she choked, making light hiccups from crying nonstop and when they broke apart, Byakuya saw her half-naked. The sleeves of her school polo are torn off her, baring her bruised arms to him. Her skirt had ragged edges and exposed part of her upper thighs, her midriff was visible, and the shoes along with the socks were taken off her feet.

Something boiled in him, parring with how he'd feel when it'd come to his parents: nothing but pure anger. But they were already dead, yet the fact that Ichigo killed them, even though out of self-defense, didn't change.

"I can't go home... not like this..." she managed to slip out her lips, and it was the truth. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold drops and he quickly took off his coat, wrapping it around her like back then when he saved her from drowning. Guilt filled up inside him when he thought of her as beautiful, even in her state right now.

Her knees wobbled and she fell down, unable to find the courage to stand up. But she was lifted off the wet cement road, and found herself on her teacher's arms.

She looked so weak, fragile, helpless; but she needed someone. She dealt with death of loved ones, but never had she ever thought of being able to deal with murdering someone by her own hands.

"I'll take you somewhere where we can rest for the night. Does it sound alright?" Byakuya looked so concerned; she could see it in his eyes that looked brighter under the dark sky and the haunting clouds. She nodded while wrapping her arms around his neck and melting in his warmth.

"I'm sorry... that I'm like this..." she whimpered, and Byakuya bit his lower lip. No matter how much strength Ichigo would put up, in the end she was just a girl like everybody else. He brought her closer, feeling her breath under his chin. "Don't be."

No one was there, around them, and he was glad enough to know that at least no one would have to see them or her do something that could traumatize her permanently if he wasn't there.

* * *

><p>A frown crossed his lips when the nearest hotel to where he saw Ichigo was a love hotel. But it didn't seemed to be filled with people, and it was better than a grand hotel so he entered. The orange head shifted a little in his arms, and he kissed her forehead as he headed for the reception desk.<p>

A young woman with short blonde hair immediately welcomed them. "Hello! A room for two?" she asked, like it was automatically the first thing she would say for customers. He nodded once, and she immediately gave them a key.

"Have a fun night!" she waved, but he sighed silently while going upstairs. He looked at the number imprinted on the key and walked to the third floor but made sure that Ichigo didn't wake up from her sleep as she started to feel uncomfortable.

Byakuya effortlessly inserted the key in the doorknob of the desired door and entered. Even in a hotel for lovers to dwell in for a night, they were supplied enough. There was a bed made for two, a bathroom, a small wardrobe and two nightstands at both sides of the bed with a lamp on one of them.

He placed Ichigo on the bed with a soft thump sound following and he covered her cold, drenched body with a blanket. He thanked the weather for washing most of the blood off Ichigo and making her look like she's just sleeping in his arms, and he started to prepare the tub for her to bathe on.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to wake up from the sound of water filling up the tub and she entered the bathroom, seeing him watch patiently for the tub to be full. The faint light in the bathroom enhanced her hair. The rain also removed some of her dye, revealing orange at some parts of her hair.

"Unn... where are we?"

Byakuya felt a little relieved that she started to sound calmer unlike a while ago when she can't even articulate all the words.

"A love hotel." he bluntly answered, and Ichigo quickly blushed but relaxed the next second when she realized he was just helping her find a place to rest. "Do you still have some blood on you?" Ichigo nodded slowly, walking closer.

"Go and take a bath. I'll wait outside." he said, and left the bathroom in an instant.

She felt empty when the door closed shut, but she knew that he respected her privacy. Her heart burned, but she let it go away as she undressed herself and stepped into the lukewarm water, feeling every impurity on her skin being washed away as she gently scrubbed her skin.

But when she reached for the half-full shampoo bottle her hands trembled as the memories of her near-rape made her whole body flinch in shock. The container slipped out her hands and clattered loudly at the floor tiles. She then tried to grab the herbal soap but it also fell on the floor after her clumsy attempts in catching it.

Before she could get out of the tub to get them, a worried Byakuya walking in the bathroom instantly after hearing the clattering noises. Ichigo gasped and shied away, moving her body back in the tub and curling up in a ball, her head facing the wall. "Don't bother picking those up." she murmured.

"Weren't you planning to?" he replied, placing the shampoo and the soap back. Ichigo quivered her lips when she could feel him moving closer to her. "I..."

"Don't say it. I know it's still scaring you."

A hand cupped her face and it gently motioned for her to look for the other way. Their eyes glanced deeply at each other, and at that moment Ichgo had never felt so vulnerable against her feelings before. Her chest didn't hurt but it was beating at an abnormal rate, and the longer they gazed into each other's orbs the less the distance became between their faces.

There, when she felt cool lips melt against her warm ones, all her fears were quickly shoved into the back of her mind and they simultaneously raised one of their hands, clasping them together and intertwining the nimble fingers. Ichigo closed her eyes, moving her head forward to deepen the kiss a little bit more. Byakuya's other hand caressed her cheek, softly combing the wet strands of her hair and Ichigo winced at the gentle touch.

They never broke the kiss for a long time, and Byakuya's touches were nothing but soft and comforting.

"Byakuya..." she whispers against his lips, and she felt shocked the next second at what just slipped out her tongue. But her expression softened when Byakuya gave a pleased look and he kissed her forehead, flinching when he felt the rustling of his coat. Ichigo slowly unbuttoned his soaked polo with her free hand and Byakuya felt slight panic in his mind as he grabbed her wrist.

"No..." she chuckled lightly, gazing up at his moonlit eyes. "I'm just worried; you might get a cold because... you're drenched like crazy." He sighed with relief at her answer but he still didn't let go of her wrist. "I don't mind." he said and moved closer to meet her lips again but he stopped at the last moment.

He tried to formulate the words in his head, and he let go of both her hands. Ichigo watched him with a perplexed look on her face. "Why aren't you resisting? I thought that you don't want this."

Ichigo looked at the wall, deep in thought.

_"Dad... do you believe in love at first sight?"_

_The question took her father by surprise, and she tried to break the odd silence by the sound of mincing vegetables. "Yes, I do. Ichigo, are you troubled because you're in love with someone?" Ichigo hardened her lips. She wanted to ask herself the same thing. Was she in love with the man who kissed her at the dance? Or was it just a strange event that she overreacted towards at? _

_"I don't even know if I'm in love with the man. It might be only a strange infatuation. But it's bugging me nonstop." Her father sighed, patting her shoulder. She felt slightly relaxed by the simple familial gesture of comfort. Her father would always be her shoulder to cry on or at least the one she'd be able to bare her soul to at most moments before._

_"You're a teenager, Ichigo. I know that age, being the age where in you're the most vulnerable to love. But... all these years after Masaki and Shiro died, you never acted like this before. You closed yourself to love. The only reason why you'd act so shaken up is love."_

_"But I can't love this person, Dad." she choked with honesty, her hands stopping. "We have such a huge difference, and if I do get in a relationship with him, we would just be laughed at. He's always persisting at me with what I feel, and I don't even know what I feel for him exactly. Why does one night have to make it all messed up?"_

_And from there on, she quietly narrated to him, with pain in her voice, about the dance. The only things she left out were the fact that it was Byakuya, who's their neighbor, her teacher and a man older than her by such a gap. Instead, she made her father think that it was a high school boy instead._

_"I see... but even if it's painful... it's up to you to decide." he said, the words serving as his reply to all what she said to him. _

_"Love is not something for others to decide. It's all up to you. But a piece of advice, Ichigo. If you keep on denying it and distract yourself from what you really feel, then you'll always feel the same pain for the rest of your life. I don't care that you're too young to fall in love, but just don't let it get in the way of your studies." _

_Ichigo smiled genuinely, and continued to chop silently as Isshin let her do so. She needed time to contemplate on it. _

"Because there's no point in resisting anymore. Even if I run away from you, I know you'll always be drawn to me as I am to you. One kiss changed everything, right?" The tip of their noses lightly brushed against each other. She was starting to admit the truth. She never thought it would be at a time like now, but she couldn't help it. It was better to say it sooner than later.

"My feelings for you, would never die." She moved her head close, tilting her head to the side and their lips locked deeper than a while ago. One dance made them fall in love, she would accept that. He felt calm by those words and by her affectionate actions as he gently took her face into his hands, his palms softly pressing against her cheeks as they continued to kiss.

She undressed him again, and this time he let her. He felt the wet cloth soaking his skin and making him feel slightly uncomfortable so he was fine with it. He had no intention to do anything to her aside from feeling her lips, her warmth and nothing more.

He removed his hands off her face for a moment to let the polo slip down his arms until it landed on the floor, and they needed air when they were too carried away with the kiss so they pulled their lips apart. She admired how he looked, with his slim and fairly muscular form and how his eyes burned with passion.

"You should continue bathing. I can still smell a bit of blood on you." He nuzzled at her cheek and with a soft peck on her ear, he stood up and looked back once at a blushing Ichigo, giving a completely sated look at her before leaving once more.

She sighed but felt content enough to be able to bathe herself without letting her hands shake and slip out things. As water washed over her hair and face, Ichigo closed her eyes, knowing that everything would be different from now on.

No more resisting, no more fighting. Just acceptance of it all. No matter the consequence, she finally accepted that they fell in love.


End file.
